


Caput defectus

by Isaldaria



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaldaria/pseuds/Isaldaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidans Tag beginnt nicht besonders gut - um genau zu sein, reichlich miserabel. Eine Erkältung scheint sich anzubahnen, etwas, was er gerade gar nicht gebrauchen kann...</p><p>(Aidans day starts not very well - in fact, really miserable. A cold seems to develop, something, he can't afford at the moment not at all... A translation into English will be made at some point, but I still have to finnish writing the story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Präludium

Mißmutig schob Aidan das Essen auf seinem Teller umher. Hunger hatte er nicht wirklich und Appetit schon gar keinen. Rings um ihn herum klapperte Besteck auf Tellern, seine Cast-Kollegen schlangen förmlich das Essen in sich hinein, so dass ihm vom Anblick schon fast schlecht wurde.

Dabei hatte er sich wenig genommen, gerade soviel, dass es nicht verdächtig aussehen würde. Es war trotzdem viel zu viel. Selbst kleinste Bissen schienen in seinem Mund immer mehr zu werden, nur mit Mühe hatte er drei Gabeln mit Nudeln herunterwürgen können.

Seit heute morgen fühlte er sich… beschissen. Es gab einfach kein anderes Wort dafür. Er war aufgewacht, hatte sich aufgesetzt und war stöhnend wieder nach hinten gesunken. Sein Kopf drohte zu zerbersten. Alles hatte sich angefangen zu drehen und die nächsten fünf Minuten konnte er nichts weiter tun als dazuliegen und zu hoffen dass es aufhörte.

Schließlich hatte er sich aus dem Bett gequält, ein paar Bissen von irgendetwas genommen was er in der Küche gefunden hatte, zwei Aspirin heruntergespült und war aus dem Haus getaumelt.Dean, der nicht weit entfernt wohnte, hatte schon auf ihn gewartet und ihn mißtrauisch beäugt.

  
„Geht’s Dir gut?“ Dean hatte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß gemustert. „Du siehst ziemlich blaß aus…“

Aidan hatte abgewunken. „Schlecht geschlafen.“ log er, und Dean hatte es ersteinmal dabei belassen. Nach einiger Zeit (und zwei weiteren Tabletten) begannen die Schmerzmittel zu wirken und das Make-Up erledigte den Rest.

Den Vormittag hatte er damit ganz gut überstanden, auch wenn ihm im ständigen Regen kalt geworden war. Warum mußten sie auch ausgerechnet heute diese Szene drehen? Nebelgebirge – Sturm – Kampf der Steinriesen. Warum? Warum nicht irgendwo am Lagerfeuer sitzen? Oder schlafen. Schlafen. Wie gern würde er jetzt…

  
Der Teller verschwamm vor seinen Augen, er spürte, wie sein Kopf nach vorne zu sacken begann. Plötzlich schoß ein derartig scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Nacken, dass er wie von einem elektrischen Schlag getroffen zusammenzuckte. Beinahe wäre er eingenickt. Beim Essen. Mitten im Cateringzelt. Bei seinem Glück wäre sein Gesicht sicherlich noch mitten im Teller gelandet.

  
Hastig schaute er sich um, niemand schien es bemerkt zu haben. Außer natürlich Dean, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Aidan spürte dessen wachsame Blicke auf sich und versuchte, sich möglichst wieder gerade hinzusetzen und noch eine Gabel voll zu kauen. Es war, als ob er Pappe essen würde. Kalte Pappe. Denn kalt geworden war seine Pasta inzwischen auch, was nicht unbedingt half. Resigniert seufzte er auf. Das Essen war kalt, ihm war kalt und bei dem Gedanken an das Bevorstehende wurde ihm mulmig zumute. Außerdem hörten die Tabletten auf zu wirken, und dumpf pochend machten sich die ersten Anflüge der Kopfschmerzen wieder bemerkbar. Kein gutes Zeichen.

Die Pause war fast vorbei, die meisten erhoben sich nun und trotteten zurück zum Set. Dean jedoch blieb hartnäckig sitzen und ließ die Augen nicht von seinem Filmbruder. Als der Tisch leer war und Aidan endlich die Kraft fand sich zu erheben, hielt Dean ihn am Arm fest und zog ihn wieder zurück auf den Stuhl. Viel zu leicht für Deans Geschmack.

  
„Aidan. Was ist los?“

  
Der Ire musterte seinen neuen Freund, in dessen Gesicht sich Sorge abzeichnete. Besonders lang kannten sie sich noch nicht, doch hatten sie sich sofort und blind verstanden. Er fühlte sich wohl in der Gesellschaft des etwas älteren Kiwis, er war fast tatsächlich so etwas wie ein großer Bruder. Dean schien es genauso zu gehen und eigentlich waren sie seit Wochen unzertrennlich. Aber Aidan wollte ihn nicht mit seinen Wehwehchen langweilen, schließlich hatte jeder mal Kopfschmerzen und bisher hatte er nicht gehört dass sich einer der anderen irgendwie beklagt hätten. Er öffnete also den Mund, um Dean die gleiche Geschichte wie heute morgen zu erzählen, als dessen Augen schon wütend aufblitzen.

"Wenn Du mir jetzt erzählen willst Du hättest schlecht geschlafen, dann werfe ich einen Stuhl nach Dir!“

  
Aidan klappte den Mund wieder zu, überrascht von der heftigen Reaktion. Dean deutete mit einem Finger auf die weiße Zeltplane. „Siehst Du die? Die sieht im Vergleich zu Dir aus wie das blühende Leben. Also erzähl mir hier nichts vom Pferd. Was ist los?“  
Es war aussichtslos, Dean konnte er wohl nicht täuschen. Entmutigt sackte er ein wenig zusammen.

  
„Ich… keine Ahnung…“ Hilflos brach er ab. Deans Augenbraue rutsche nach oben und wäre wohl im Haaransatz verschwunden, wenn da nicht die Prothese gewesen wäre. „Keine Ahnung?“ ahmte er ihn nach. Noch einmal musterte er den Iren scharf.

  
„Dir geht es nicht gut, soviel steht fest. Was ist es? Ist Dir schlecht? Hast Du Fieber?“ Schon hatte er die Hand halb erhoben, als Aidan ihm auswich, so gut es im Sitzen eben ging.

  
„Ja, ok, ist ja gut, ich fühl mich nicht so toll. Ich hab… ziemliche Kopfschmerzen. Zufrieden?“ Leicht genervt unternahm er einen erneuten Versuch aufzustehen, doch wieder hielt ihn der Neuseeländer zurück.

  
„Aidan, das sind doch nicht nur Kopfschmerzen. Du hast fast nichts gegessen, so überstehst Du doch den Nachmittag nicht.“ Nachdenklich schaute er Aidan ins Gesicht. „Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, weißt Du das? Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Du Peter Bescheid gibst und nach Hause fährst. Du solltest Dich ausruhen.“

  
Nun war es an Aidan wütend zu werden. „Ich werde doch nicht wegen Kopfschmerzen nach Hause fahren!“ zischte er Dean an, bereute es aber sofort als ein scharfer Schmerz wie eine kleine Bombe an der Innenseite seines Schädels detonierte und er kurz gequält das Gesicht verzog. Alles in ihm schien sich zusammenzukrümmen. Dean kniff die Lippen zusammen und rang sich zu einer Entscheidung durch.

  
„Versprich mir, dass Du Bescheid gibst, wenn es Dir noch schlechter geht, ja? Hörst Du?“ Die Eindringlichkeit in Deans Stimme ließ Aidan innehalten. Kurz überlegte er, ob er ihn anlügen sollte. Ihm sagen sollte, dass es nicht so schlimm sei und er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauche. Er sei ja kein Kind mehr. Aber er brachte es nicht heraus. Was hatte er zu verlieren? Seinen Stolz? Den würde er erst recht verlieren, wenn er vor versammelter Mannschaft umkippte. Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen. Es packten ihn sowieso schon alle in Watte. Ihn – das Nesthäckchen. Eigentlich war das ganz witzig, aber manchmal… Manchmal war es wie ein Fluch.

  
„Ok,“ meinte er leise. „Ok, ich verspreche es.“

  
Erleichtert ließ der Blonde seinen Arm los, den er instinktiv ergriffen hatte und stand auf, nur um Aidan unter die Arme zu greifen, als sich dieser nach oben zwang. Tief atmete er durch und ging langsam Richtung Set los, als ein erster Kälteschauer ihm spürbar über den Rücken jagte.


	2. Akt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Unglück nimmt seinen Lauf...  
> Heute nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, dafür aber ereignisreich ;)

Obwohl das Wasser, welches in Strömen - ja Sturzbächen - von der Decke herabregnete, warm war, fror Aidannun erbärmlich; und hätte er nicht so viele Sachen an, wäre das Zittern, welches seinen Körper nun komplett ergriffen hatte, deutlich zu sehen gewesen.

Seit zwei Stunden waren sie jetzt wieder am Drehen. Zwei Stunden Wasser von oben, Wasser von der Seite, Wind und Lärm.

Gott, dieser Lärm. Er trieb ihm Tränen des Schmerzes in die Augen, jedes Aufheulen der Windmaschine schien in seinem Schädel mannigfach verstärkt widerzuhallen.

Ein erneuter Schauder durchjagte ihn und fest presste er die Zähne zusammen, um sie am Klappern zu hindern. 

'Na immerhin bekomme ich dadurch einen ernsten und verbissen Gesichtsausdruck.' huschte ihm der absurde Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Plötzlich schwankte der Boden und er kam ins Straucheln. Verwirrt hielt er inne, ihm war gar nicht bewußt gewesen, dass sich die Kulisse bewegen konnte, Peter hatte nichts davon gesagt. Wieder schien alles minimal zur Seite zu kippen und er versuchte der Bewegung entgegenzuwirken, stellte aber fest, dass er der Einzige war, der sich so verhielt. Dean hinter ihm und Graham vor ihm schienen in keinster Weise etwas davon zu merken.

Ihm kam der vage Verdacht, dass es gar nicht der _Boden_ war der schwankte, sondern _er selbst_. Wieder durchlief ihn ein spürbarer Schauer und langsam aber sicher offenbahrte sich ihm die Erkenntnis, dass das nicht mehr lange gut gehen würde. Tief atmete er durch, in der Hoffnung den Nebel, der sich in seinem Hirn breitgemacht hatte ein wenig lichten zu können. Was natürlich nicht geschah, eher das Gegenteil: Der Schwindel wurde schlimmer und ein Taubheitsgefühl begann sich in ihm auszubreiten. Nein, das würde ganz und gar nicht gut ausgehen dachte er, und leichte Panik stieg in ihm hoch.

Nach Luft schnappend kämpfte er sich zu der Entscheidung durch, seinen Stolz zu vergessen und mal auf das zu hören, worum ihn Dean zum Mittag gebeten hatte.

Sich umzudrehen wurde für ihn zu einer fast übermenschliche Anstrengung, das Gewicht der vollgesogenen Sachen und des ganzen Gepäcks sog das letzte bißchen Kraft aus ihm heraus und in seinem Kopf kreischte eine Kreissäge mit der Windmaschine um die Wette. Schwach berührte er Dean an der Schulter, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, fürchtete, dass durch die ganzen Klamotten er davon überhaupt nichts spüren würde. Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, alles schien zu kribbeln, schon kroch Schwärze von den Rändern her in sein Sichtfeld hinein.

Wie durch ein Wunder schien O'Gorman ihn trotzdem gespürt zu haben, dessen blaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn und verengten sich, als er ihn kritisch musterte.

„Dean, ich glaub ich fühl mich nicht gut...“.

Der Satz kam bei seinem Freund nie an. Alamiert mußte er feststellen, wie schwach seine Stimme war, er selbst hörte sich nicht einmal mehr da ihm die Worte von Wind sofort von den Lippen gerissen wurden.

Er versuchte verzweifelt sich an dem nächstbesten festzughalten, was ihm in die Finger geriet um seinen unvermeintlichen Sturz zu verhindern. Doch er hatten jegliches Gefühl in in ihnen verloren und die Prothesen verschlimmerten das nur.

Die Kopfschmerzen erreichten ein unerträgliches Maß, überschritten es und - waren plötzlich weg. Das Rauschen der Windmaschinen drang nur noch wie durch Watte zu ihm, die Ränder seines Sichtfeldes verdunkelten sich rasant und der Fake-Felsvorsprung, an dem er sich eben noch hatte abstützen können rutsche durch seine Finger, als die Welt plötzlich entschlossen nach rechts kippte.

Das letzte, was er wahrnahm, war Deans erschrockenes Gesicht und seine nach vorne zuckende Hand, die noch versuchte ihn festzuhalten.

Dann wurde es endgültig schwarz um ihn herum.


	3. Akt II

Dean hatte es kommen sehen.

Mitten in der Szene sah er selbst durch das Make-Up hindurch, wie Aidans Gesicht schlagartig aschfahl wurde und ein Schwanken seinen Körper durchlief. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Aidan versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen, als er plötzlich die Augen verdrehte. Hilflos hob Dean noch einen Arm um ihn festzuhalten, als dieser auch schon wie ein Stein zu Boden stürzte und auf dem Rücken liegen blieb. Ein Arm und ein Bein hingen gefährlich über die Kante des Felsvorsprungs und langsam aber unaufhaltsam begann er auf dem abschüssigen Untergrund Richtung Abgrund zu rutschen.

„Aidan!!“

Er sprang nach vorn, um seinen Freund am Mantel zu packen und einen Sturz von der Fels -Kulisse zu verhindern. Nur Graham, der neben Aidan stand, schien bemerkt zu haben, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und hatte sich ebenfalls zu dem jungen Iren umgedreht.

Noch immer bließ ihnen die Windmaschine unbarmherzig Wasser ins Gesicht und um die Ohren, die anderen hatten über den Lärm des Höllengeräts nichts mitbekommen. Panisch zerrte Dean den leblosen Körper, der Tonnen zu wiegen schien, von der Kante weg, um sofort neben ihm in die Knie zu gehen.

„Aidan!?“

Panick schoß wie ein Elektroschock durch seinen Körper und hilflos packte er ihn an den Aufschlägen seines Mantels und schüttelte ihn leicht, in der irrigen Hoffnung, Aidan aufzuwecken zu können. Graham brüllte über den Sturm hinweg Richtung Crew und machte deutliche Gesten, dieses verfluchte Ding von Maschine endlich abzustellen.

Unten am Hallenboden kamen die Crewmitglieder in Bewegung und es wurde hin- und hergestikuliert, bis auch die Techniker aufmerksam wurden. Peter, verwirrt dass sein Kili völlig unplanmäßig zu Boden gegangen war, rief inzwischen „Cut“ und steckte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf aus seinem Zelt.

Endlich hörte der Wind auf.

Endlich wurde das Wasser abgestellt.

Dean hatte sich inzwischen seiner Handprothesen entledigt und wischte Aidan das Wasser aus dem Gesicht, während vereinzelt letzte Tropfen von der Hallendecke platschten. Kaum hatte er dessen Wangen berührt, keimte grimmige Erkenntnis in ihm auf und seine Miene versteinerte sich.

„Er glüht förmlich...“ presste er besorgt hervor, als Graham sich nun auch hinkniete, um den Jungen in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Wir müssen ihn hier runterbringen.“ McTavish, der ebenfalls seine Hände befreit hatte, legte eine auf Aidans Stirn und auch er wurde unruhig.

Hastig begannen sie die Verschlüsse der Kleidungsstücke, Waffengurte und Umhängetaschen zu lösen, um ihn aus seinen Sachen zu befreien. Unten wurde schon nach dem Arzt gerufen; jetzt, da das Licht wieder an war und alle wieder richtig sehen konnten, hatten auch die anderen den Bewußtlosen bemerkt.

Dean und Graham schälten Aidan aus seinen völlig durchweichten Sachen. Das war ein Kunststück auf dem schmalen Grad, den sie nur zur Verfügung hatten, doch mit dem ganzen Krempel würden sie ihn niemals heruntertragen können. Immer wieder mußten sie Aidan anheben, um Köcher, Bogen und diverse Beutel unter ihm hervorzuziehen und schon bald waren sie völlig außer Atem, da er wie ein Sack Zement in ihren Armen hing. Schließlich war er gut durchtrainiert und Muskeln wogen schwer. Aber als es daran ging, das Cape und das Kettenhemd auszuziehen, gingen sie dazu über ihn vorsichtig immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere zu rollen, denn ständig seine 85kg anzuheben war einfach zu viel. Auch diese Kostümteile wurden achtlos zur Seite geworfen und von Richard, der hinter Graham stand aus dem Weg gefischt.

„Warum hat der Idiot nichts gesagt?“ grollte Graham, während er die Verschlüsse des Fat-Suit löste, wurde jedoch von einem strengen Blick Deans zum Schweigen gebracht.

Dieser hatte Aidan bereits die Schuhe ausgezogen und machte sich an die restlichen Prothesen, die er achtlos nach unten warf.

„Er hat Bescheid gesagt. Zum Mittagessen ging es ihm schon nicht so gut, ich riet ihm nach Hause zu gehen, aber davon wollte er nichts wissen. Gerade eben hat er noch versucht was zu sagen, aber wohl etwas zu spät.“

Die anderen des Casts verrenkten sich fast die Hälse, James und Richard, die den dreien noch am nächsten standen, wurden regelrecht mit Fragen bombardiert. Ihnen war Mittags aufgefallen, dass Aidan nicht so rechten Hunger gehabt hatte. Doch dass er zusammengebrochen war, schien sie regelrecht geschockt zu haben. Helfen konnten sie nicht, so gerne sie auch gewollt hätten. Auf dem Vorsprung war gerade so Platz für Dean und Graham sich um den jungen Iren zu kümmern, hätten Richard oder James auch nur versucht, ihnen zur Hand zu gehen, hätten sie eher im Weg gestanden als irgendwie von Nutzen zu sein.

Schließlich hatten sie ihn aus den Sachen befreit, so dass er nur noch sein T-Shirt und die Kostümhose trug. Aidan hatte sich die ganze Zeit über kein einziges Mal gerührt, zu tief schien die Bewußtlosigkeit zu sein.

Graham packte ihn an einem Arm und hiefte ihn sich mit einem gewaltigen Ruck und der Hilfe von Dean auf die Schultern und eiligst machten die anderen Platz als er ihn von der Kulisse hinab und die Treppen nach unten trug.


	4. Akt III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es wird ernst...

Inzwischen hatten Crew-Mitglieder Decken besorgt und auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, auf die Graham ihn nun behutsam legte, darauf achtend, dass der Kopf nicht mit dem Beton kollidierte.

Vorsichtig drehte er ihn auf die Seite und in eine stabile Lage, die anderen Zwerge sammelten sich sofort um das improvisierte Notlager. Von weitem konnten sie den Elektromotor eines Golfmobils hören, der Arzt war also unterwegs.

Schnell wickelte er die Decken um den nun deutlich sichtbar zitternden Körper, Schauer um Schauer jagte über die blasse Haut. Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf Aidans Wange.

„Er hat Schüttelfrost, das Fieber wird noch steigen…“.

Graham fuhr sich mit einer Hand über seine Glatze, Besorgnis spiegelte sich deutlich in seinem Gesicht wider.

„Das ist gar nicht gut, er hat jetzt bestimmt schon über 39°.“

Sanft strich er ihm die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Peter hatte inzwischen das Make-Up Team gerufen, die nun in aller Hast Perücke und restliche Prothesen aus Aidans Gesicht entfernten, während das Golf-Card in die Halle gefahren kam und mit (beinahe) quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen kam.

\-------------

Langsam kam Aidan wieder zu sich. Die Bewußtlosigkeit war wie klebrigige schwarze Masse in der er feststeckte, nur schwer konnte er sich daraus befreien. Seine Wahrnehmung war wie ein schlecht eingestelltes Radio, immer wieder driftete er an den Rand des Nichts, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Beinahe-wach-sein und Ohnmacht. Schließlich schien sein Drang aufzuwachen die Oberhand zu gewinnen und seine Sinne kamen endgültig zurück.

Der Lärm war wieder da.

Aber irgendwie war er anders, kein Windrauschen mehr, sondern viel… aufgeregter. Stimmen, ja. Stimmengewirr. Irgendjemand rief etwas laut durch die Halle, aber noch konnte er keine Einzelheiten ausmachen.

Ihm war kalt, so erbärmlich kalt. Am liebsten würde er zurück in die Bewußtlosigkeit sinken, aber sein Körper, nun einmal erwacht, ließ das nicht zu.

Was zum Henker war passiert? Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war… Ja, was? Ach ja. Nebelgebirge.

Dean. Das letzte waren Deans geweitete blaue Augen gewesen.

Angst ließ sein Herz zusammenkrampfen. Er mußte umgefallen sein. Ihm war so schwindlig gewesen, daß er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Er hatte Bescheid sagen wollen, er hatte es Dean versprochen. Aber wo war er jetzt?

Mühselig und unter größten Anstrengungen öffnete er die Augen.

Er lag auf dem Hallenboden auf seiner linken Seite, und das erste was er sah, waren Filis Stiefel. Dean mußte direkt neben ihm stehen.

„Aidan?!“

Die Stiefel gerieten in Bewegung, Knie wurden gebeugt und Deans Gesicht tauchte in seinem Sichtfeld auf, seine Hand legte sich sanft in seinen Nacken. Aidan versuchte zu antworten, aber es kam nur ein unartikuliertes Grunzen aus seiner Kehle.

Grundgütiger... sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als habe jemand versucht ihm mit einer Axt einen neuen Scheitel zu ziehen. Der Schmerz war überwältigend, allgegenwärtig und blendete alles andere aus. Er spürte wie ihm ungewollt einzelne Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen begannen, aber der Lärm und das Licht waren einfach zu viel.

Plötzlich waren da noch andere Hände, die sein rechtes Handgelenk nahmen und den Puls maßen, Hände, die seine heiße Stirn fühlten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit wie Graham, Richard und Peter alle anderen davonscheuchten um ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu bieten. Ein Anflug von Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihn, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort wieder auf den Arzt gezogen als dieser mit Bedacht die Decken, die man über ihn gehäuft hatte bis zu seiner Hüfte hinabzog.

Die Kälte schlug wie eine riesige Woge über ihm zusammen und aufstöhnend krümmte er sich um wenigstens noch etwas Wärme für sich zu behalten. Seine Muskeln an Beinen und Armen zitterten jetzt auf das heftigste, seine Zähne schlugen schmerzhaft aufeinander und das Klappern hallte qualvoll in seinem Schädel wider.

Behutsam wurde er auf den Rücken gedreht, das freundliche Gesicht des Arztes schwamm in sein Blickfeld, doch das Licht von der Hallendecke schien ihm so stechend in die Augen, dass er sie zu Schlitzen zusammenkneifen mußte.

„Hi, ich bin John“ stellte sich der ältere Mann vor.

Er sah aus wie eine jüngere Version eines Weihnachtsmannes. Rundliches Gesicht, weißer aber kurzer Bart und verschmitzt zwinkernde Augen. Es war ein Jammer dass die Uniform nicht rot war.

„Dean hier hat mir schon erzählt, dass Du über Kopfschmerzen geklagt hast?“

Aidan konnte nur zustimmend blinzeln und brummen, jede Bewegung des Kopfes bereitete ihm Qualen.

„Seit wann hast Du sie?“ fragte er ruhig, während er nebenbei in seiner Tasche nach etwas kramte.

„Seit heute morgen.“ flüsterte Aidan, zu mehr war er nicht fähig. Selbst seine eigene Stimme dröhnte in seinem Schädel.

Der Arzt zog aus der Tasche eines jener modernen Stirn-Fieberthermometer hervor und maß schnell die Temperatur. Unruhe huschte kurz über sein Gesicht als er auf die Anzeige schaute, verbannte sie aber eiligst professionell wieder. Dean, der in einem recht günstigen Winkel stand, schloß entsetzt die Augen. 39,6°. Und noch immer hatte Aidan Schüttelfrost. Er versuchte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren, doch Richard und Graham schienen seinen Schrecken bemerkt zu haben und schauten ihn fragen an. Dean schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf und wies bedeutungsvoll mit den Augen auf Aidan, der den Arzt nervös anschaute.

„Es ... es fühlt sich an als ob er explodieren würde...“, hörte Aidan sich selber sagen.

Der Arzt, der soeben ein Stethoskop hervorgeholt hatte, brummte zustimmend und begann sich Herz und Lunge anzuhören.

Aidan schloß seine Augen wieder um dem gleisenden Licht zu entkommen, doch noch immer stach es quälend in seinen Schädel. Ihm wurde immer mulmiger zumute. Diese Kopfschmerzen waren nicht normal, noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er solche Schmerzen gehabt, noch verspürte er den Drang sie jemals wieder zu erleiden. Dean, der seine Furcht zu fühlen schien, legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Tut sonst noch etwas weh?“ fragte der Arzt, der nun in Ruhe den Bauch abtastete, aber nichts auffälliges zu finden schien.

„Nein...“ presste er hervor. Übelkeit begann sich in seinen Eingeweiden einzunisten, immer häufiger mußte er schlucken.

Der Arzt sah Dean an. „Wir müssen ihn aufsetzen.“ und bedeutete ihn, Aidan am Arm zu ergreifen und vorsichtig nach oben in eine sitzende Position zu ziehen. Aidan stöhnte auf, eine neuerliche Well des Schmerzes rollte durch seinen Schädel und sein Magen krampfte sich bedrohlich zusammen. Dean und der Arzt schauten sich und dann ihn kurz an und schienen auf das wohl unvermeidlichen Würgen zu warten, so deutlich mußte sich der Brechreiz in seinem Gesicht widergespigelt haben. Immer mehr Speichel sammelte sich in seinem Mund und er mußte tief ein- und ausatmen um sich zu beherrschen.

„Aidan, kannst Du mal versuchen das Kinn auf die Brust zu legen?“ bat ihn der Arzt.

Der Ire gehorchte blind und mußte feststellen, dass sich sein Kopf allerdings nicht mehr als drei Zentimeter nach unten bewegt hatte. Weiter ging nicht. Dafür hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sein Nacken gleich wie ein trockener Holzscheit zersplittern.

Und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell: Erneut krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen, der Brechreiz explodierte förmlich und Aidan erbrach sich mitten zwischen seine Knie.

Viel war es nicht, hauptsächlich einfach nur Speichel und Galle, hatte er doch heute fast nichts gegessen.

Geistesgegenwärtig hatte der Arzt mit einer Hand die Decken, die noch über dessen Beinen lagen, beiseitegerissen, mit der anderen stütze er den Kranken. Wieder und wieder hob es Aidan und schließlich würgte er nur noch, ohne etwas erbrechen zu können; sein Magen war absolut leer. Tränen liefen nun völlig frei seine Wangen herunter, ob aus Scham oder Schmerz konnte er nicht sagen.

Dean hatte seinen Arm um Aidans Schultern gelegt um ihn zu stützen, sein Daumen malte unbewußt beruhigende Kreise auf dessen Oberarm.

Schließlich ließ die Übelkeit etwas nach und stöhnend hielt Aidan seinen Kopf in beiden Händen. Der Druck in seinem Schädel schien, so weit das überhaupt noch möglich war, weiter gewaschsen zu sein. Ihm war als ob er an den Schädelnähten einfach aufplatzen würde, wenn er ihn nicht festhielt

Er spürte wie er unter den Achseln gegriffen, angehoben und ein kleines Stück nach hinten auf eine saubere Decke gezogen wurde.

„Aidan, wir müssen Dich in ein Krankenhaus bringen.“ Der Arzt kramte erneut in seiner Tasche herum und förderte eine Einwegspritze, eine Abbindeschnur und eine kleine Flasche zu Tage.

„Nein!“ Entsetzt riß Aidan die Augen auf, kniff sie sofort wieder zusammen als das Licht ihn blendete und setzte erneut an.

„Es ist eine Grippe. Kopfschmerzen. Übelkeit. Ich muß doch nicht ins Krankenhaus…“

Betrübt schüttelte John der Arzt den Kopf. „Dein Nacken ist ganz steif. Und als wir Dich vorhins aufsetzten, und Dean als erstes Deinen Kopf anhob, hast Du die Beine angezogen. Das alles deutet auf Meningitis, auf eine Gehirnhautentzündung hin. Das muß unbedingt abgeklärt werden. Und das geht nur in einem Krankenhaus.“

Während er sprach, riss er die Verpackung der Einwegspritze auf, zog sie auf und legte sie beiseite.

„Ich werde Dir jetzt etwas gegen das Fieber geben und eine erste Dosis Antibiotika, das kann nicht bis zum Krankenhaus warten.“ Er platzierte die Abbindschnur an Aidans linken Oberarm, zog sie fest und desinfizierte die Armbeuge. „Mach eine Faust!“ forderte er Aidan auf und wartete einen kurzen Moment, um gekonnt die erste Injektion in die hervortretende Vene zu setzen. Dann holte er eine zweite, schon fertig aufgezogene Einwegspritze aus seiner Tasche, riss auch diese aus ihrer Verpackung und verarbreichte sie dem noch immer fassungslos aussehenden Aidan.

Fast augenblicklich setzte die Wirkung der Medikamente ein. Seine Augenlider fielen zu und Aidan sank, ob er wollte oder nicht, nach hinten gegen Deans Oberkörper, der ihn überrascht festhielt. Jede Kraft schien aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein und bleierne Müdigkeit machte sich in seinen Gliedern breit. Er war kaum in der Lage, seine Augen offen zu halten und über alles schien sich Watte gelegt zu haben.

Der Arzt löste die Abbindschnur und warf Dean eine der Decken zu, die er noch hatte retten können. „Wickel ihn darin ein, er soll auf der Fahrt nicht frieren.“ Dann schickte er einen der Crew-Leute los, sein Auto zu holen und damit bis in die Halle zu fahren. Erstaunt wandte sich Dean ihm zu.

„Rufen wir keinen Krankenwagen?“

Der Arzt schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das dauert zu lange, wir müßten auf den ja warten. Das muß jetzt alles ganz schnell gehen, es zählt praktisch jede Minute. Ich habe Blaulicht und Sirene dabei. Obwohl ich auf die Sirene in seinem Zustand soweit wie nur möglich verzichten werde.“

Schon wurde das Auto hereingefahren und kam direkt neben ihnen zum Stehen. Der Arzt öffnete eine der Hintertüren und half Dean, zusammen mit Richard und Graham, den fast schlafenden Aidan auf den Rücksitz zu hieven. Dieser bekam so gut wie nichts mehr mit, die Medikamente hatten ihn beinahe ausgeknockt.

Dean kletterte, immer noch in seinem vollen Fili-Kostüm, von der anderen Seite in das Auto, schnallte ihn an, und zog ihn sich gegen den Oberkörper, Aidans Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Richard und Graham schlugen von außen die Türen zu, der Arzt schwang sich auf den Fahrersitz und klemmt das Blaulicht auf dem Dach fest. Dann ließ er den Motor an und vorsichtig rollte der Wagen aus der Halle, während John über das Funkgerät das nächste Krankenheaus kontaktierte und ihr Kommen ankündigte. Dean hielt Aidan mit beiden Armen fest umschlossen, und beunruhigt spürte er die Hitze, die von Aidans Stirn auf seine Halsbeuge ausstrahlte.

Sobald sie das Gelände verlassen und die Straße erreicht hatten, trat John das Gaspedal bis zum Bodenblech durch und das Auto schoß davon.


	5. Akt IV

Mit zuckendem Blaulicht raste der Wagen über die Straßen Wellingtons. Dean hielt Aidan fest umschlungen, damit sein schlaffer Körper in den Kurven nicht zu sehr hin- und herschleuderte. Vor jeder Kreuzung wurde der Wagen kurz langsamer, bis John auf die Schnellstraße Richtung Hafen einbog.

Dann gab er erneut Gas, wechselte rasch auf die innerste Spur und fluchte leise, als einer nicht schnell genug auswich. Hupend stieg er auf die Bremse und Dean konnte sich gerade noch so auf seinem Sitz halten, Aidan wurde in den Gurt gepresst, rührte sich aber immer noch nicht. Als John wiederholt Gas gab nachdem der Weg endlich wieder frei war, rutschten beide wieder nach hinten in den Sitz.

Schnell verließen sie den Highway wieder, der Verkehr war nun dichter und John war gezwungen, an den Kreuzungen die Sirene anzuschalten. Der junge Ire begann unruhig zu werden, fahrig und unsicher fuhren seine Hände durchs Leere, die Dean schnell ergriff und festhielt. Als er anfing in deutlichem Unwohlsein den Kopf hin- und herzuwerfen, hatten sie die Gefahrenstelle schon passiert und John schaltete die Sirene wieder aus. Schnell beruhigte sich Aidan wieder, der kein einziges Mal wirklich wach geworden war; so sehr hatten ihn die Medikamente ausgeknockt.

Binnen Minuten erreichten sie die Notaufnahme, der Arzt stoppte den Wagen direkt vor dem Eingang, wo schon ein Team aus Pflegern und einem der zuständigen Ärzte mit einer Trage auf sie wartete. Vorsichtig schnallte Dean seinen Freund ab, packte ihn unter den Achseln und kroch langsam rückwärts, nachdem einer der Pfleger die Tür auf seiner Seite geöffnet hatte. Schließlich konnte er aufstehen und zog Aidan aus dem Wagen hervor. Sofort griffen die Pfleger zu sobald sie eine Chance hatten und so hoben sie ihn auf die Liege.

Aidan erwachte wieder, blinzelte und stöhnte auf. Trotz des Paracetamols stach das Licht wie Dolche in seine Augen und jede Bewegung sandte Schockwellen durch seinen Körper. Fluchtreflexe ergriffen instiktiv Besitz von seinem Körper und fast ohne sein Zutun wollte er sich aufrichten, wurde aber von gleich sechs Händen zurückgehalten.

Eiligst schoben sie ihn am Tohuwabohu des Eingangsbereiches vorbei weiter nach hinten, in einen schon für ihn bereitstehenden Untersuchungsraum. Dean, der neben Aidan herhastete, zog in seinem Zwergenaufzug neugierige Blicke auf sich. Den meisten Wartenden war klar, dass sie von den Hobbit-Dreharbeiten kommen mußten, waren sie doch in Neuseeland die Attraktion. Aber noch bevor jemand ein Handy zücken und ein Bild schießen konnte, waren sie auch schon durch die Tür hindurch und in dem Raum verschwunden.

Das Licht hier war merklich gedämpft und Dean konnte im schummerigen Zwielicht erkennen, daß es sich um ein Einzelzimmer handelte. Aidan hörte auf gegen die ihn niederhaltenden Hände zu kämpfen und schien sich, nun da das Licht nicht mehr so quälend in seinen Schädel stach, ein wenig zu entspannen.

Die Pfleger packten die Ränder des Bettlakens, die beiden Ärzte bedeuteten Dean es ihnen gleichzutun und sie hievten ihn mit einem Ruck von der Trage auf die Untersuchungsliege. Die Trage wurde sofort aus dem Raum geschoben, um allen mehr Platz zu bieten. Behutsam wurden Aidan das Shirt und die Hosen ausgezogen, so dass er nur noch in seiner Unterwäsche auf der Liege lag. Dean nahm die Sachen entgegen, faltete sie ordentlich zusammen und legte sie auf einen Stuhl, der etwas abseits stand.

‚Viel zu warm…‘ schoß ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf. Obwohl sie nass gewesen waren, hatte das Fieber sie schon auf eine merkliche Temperatur angewärmt. Dean trat wieder an das Kopfende des Bettes heran und schnell breiteten sie ein Decke über Aidan aus, da er trotz der doch recht angenehmen Raumtemperatur fror. John deutete auf eine schon bereitstehende Schüssel mit Wasser und einem Tuch darin.

„Mach es feucht und leg es ihm über Augen und Stirn, das wird ihm guttun.“

Dean tat wie ihm geheißen und tatsächlich, nun, da es für Aidan angenehm dunkel war, ließ der Schmerz ein wenig nach. Sichtbar entkrampfte sich sein Körper auch wenn Schauer um Schauer über seine nackte Haut tanzte, dem Rhythmus des Fiebers folgend.

„Wir müssen eine Lumbalpunktion durchführen.“ meinte der Arzt der Notaufnahme und deutet auf eine recht beeindruckende Nadel, die ebenfalls schon bereit lag. „Nur so können wir den Verdacht bestätigen.“

Sachte berührte John Aidan an der Schulter.

"Du mußt Dich auf die Seite drehen. Zieh Deine Knie an Deine Brust, so weit wie Du nur kannst. Wir müssen eine Nadel zwischen Deinen Lendenwirbeln hindurchschieben und da muß genug Platz sein. Die Beugung des Rückens zieht sie auseinander. Es könnte unangenehm werden, aber Greg hier hat das schon sehr oft gemacht, ich denke, Du wirst es aushalten.“

Aidan lief es kalt über den Rücken, was nicht unbedingt NUR am Fieber lag. Oh Gott… Nadel? Zwischen seinen Wirbeln?! Er wollte das nicht, er … Panik wallte in ihm hoch, als er sanft aber bestimmt dazu gedrängt wurde sich auf die rechte Seite zu drehen.

Seine und Deans Blicke trafen sich, der des Neuseeländers war voller Mitleid. Er hatte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und befand sich nun auf Augenhöhe. Leichter Trotz kam in ihm auf. Er wollte auf keinen Fall als Weichei dastehen! Kurz atmete er durch und tat wie ihm geheißen. Er zog die Knie soweit es ging an seine Brust heran, so dass er schließlich in fötaler Haltung auf dem Untersuchungstisch lag. Der Arzt schob die Decke über dem unteren Rücken beiseite und desinfizierte großzügig die Haut, während eine Schwester, die dazugekommen war, ein kleinere schwenkbare Lampe anknipste und den Bereich damit gut ausleuchtete. Dann reichte sie ihm die Nadel, die er ruhig und präzise zwischen dem 4. und 5. Lendenwirbel plazierte.

„Ich werde auf drei die Nadel einführen. Nicht bewegen, ok? Halten Sie sich fest, wenn sie Schmerzen haben sollten, atmen Sie tief aus, aber bewegen sie sich nicht. Verstanden?“

Aidan hob kurz die Hand um zu signalisieren, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Der Arzt wandte sich wieder der Nadel zu, zählte bis drei und stach ohne viel Federlesen zu. Dean, der instinktiv nach Aidans Hand gegriffen hatte, wußte, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Wie ein Schraubstock hielt Aidan sie fest und je weiter der Arzt die Nadel reinschob, umso mehr presste Aidan sie zusammen. Dean versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen, obwohl es langsam schmerzhaft wurde, und probierte statt dessen beruhigend auf Aidan einzuwirken.

Er legte die andere, freie Hand auf dessen Schulter und beugte sich näher zu ihm heran. Er konnte hören wie Aidan versuchte tief auszuatmen, Luft holte und es erneut versuchte. Viel zu helfen schien es nicht.

„Es ist gleich vorbei.“ flüsterte ihm Dean zu, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, ob das stimmte.

„Du hast es gleich geschafft.“ Aidan wimmerte. Deans Herz zersprang fast, am liebsten hätte er den dunkelhaarigen Iren in eine Umarmung gezogen um ihn zu trösten. So blieb ihm aber nichts anderes übrig, als dessen eisernem Griff standzuhalten und seine Schulter mitfühlend zu drücken. Der Arzt hatte die Nadel inzwischen wieder herausgezogen, so dass nur die eigentliche Kanüle im Rücken verblieb und nahm nun drei Reagenzgläser zur Hand, in die er der Reihe nach drei Proben füllte. Das Ergebnis der Lumbalpunktion schien ihn nicht zu überraschen, als er die Flüssigkeit inspizierte. Er gab die Phiolen der Schwester und zog die Kanüle vorsichtig wieder raus, das Einstichloch bedeckte er mit einem Tupfer, welchen er mit einem Pflaster festklebte.

„Das Nervenwasser ist trüb. Es ist also definitiv eine Gehirnhautentzündung. Wir werden die Proben im Labor analysieren um den genauen Erreger festzustellen. Dann können wir ein spezielles Antibiotikum verabreichen. Das wird ein bis zwei Tage dauern. Bis dahin erhalten Sie ein Breitbandantibiotikum.“

Er zog die Einweghandschuhe aus und die Decke wieder über Aidans Rücken.

„Sie müssen auf jeden Fall jetzt zwei Stunden liegen bleiben, dann werde ich entscheiden ob Sie nach Hause können oder ob wir Sie über die Nacht hierbehalten.“ Dean konnte das Augenverdrehen Aidans nach dem letzten Halbsatz beinahe hören.

„Versuchen Sie ein wenig zu schlafen, ich werde immer mal nach Ihnen sehen.“ Damit verließ der Arzt das Zimmer und schaltete im Gehen das Licht aus, so dass der Raum nur noch von einem kleinen Nachtlicht erhellt wurde.

John drückte ihm eine seiner Visitenkarten in die Hand.

„Ich werde Peter Bescheid geben und jemanden vorbeischicken, der ihm seine Sachen bringt. Ruf an, wenn sie ihn dabehalten. Nein, ruf in jedem Fall an, ok?“ Dean nickte und winkte kurz als John durch die Tür verschwand.

Dann war es still.

Dean hatte das erste mal tatsächlich einen Moment, um Luft zu holen und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was hier eigentlich gerade passiert war.

Aidan war krank, sehr krank sogar. Mit so etwas war wirklich nicht zu spaßen, die Eile des Arztes hatte im gehörige Angst eingejagt.

'Wir haben keine Zeit dafür… jede Minute zählt…' hatte er gesagt.

Das waren definitiv Dinge, die man auf keinen Fall aus dem Munde eines Arztes hören wollte. Müde rieb er sich die Augen. Er war unendlich erleichtert, dass Aidan mittags nicht auf ihn gehört hatte und nach Hause gegangen war. Was wäre dann gewesen? Wenn er dort zusammengebrochen wäre… Dean schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Jedwede Hilfe wäre zu spät gekommen. Er wußte, dass Gehirnhautentzündungen lebensgefährlich waren, jeder hatte ja davon schonmal gehört und auch dass es nicht jeder schaffte. Wenn er dann abends vorbeigegangen wäre, um nach ihm zu sehen, wäre Aidan noch zu helfen gewesen? Oder wäre er schon...? Was, wenn der Arzt es tatsächlich für eine Grippe gehalten hätte. Was, wenn…

Er spürte, wie er zu zittern begann. Nein, es brachte nun wirklich keine Punkte sich hier selbst mit „Was-wäre-wenn“-Gedanken verrückt zu machen. Er mußte sich zusammenreißen. Aidan hatte Glück im Unglück gehabt. Es war nochmal gutgegangen. Basta.

„Verfickte Scheiße…“


	6. Akt V

Langsam löste Dean die Verschlüsse seines Kostüms, inzwischen war er fast gar darunter und er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze langsam zu Kopf stieg. Der Raum hier war gut beheizt und wenn er nicht auch noch in Ohnmacht fallen wollte, mußte er so schnell wie nur möglich aus dem ganzen Zeug raus. Aidan hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ganz regelmäßig ein und aus, er war wohl eingeschlafen.

So leise wie nur möglich ließ er Schicht um Schicht seines Kostüms zu Boden gleiten und wäre er nicht so vorsichtig gewesen, wäre ihm womöglich das geflüsterte „Es tut mir leid…“ entgangen.

Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah, dass Aidan doch nicht schlief. Seine Augen waren wieder offen und im schummerigen Dämmerlicht der Nachtlampe konnte er Tränen in ihnen schimmern sehen.

„Es… es tut mir leid… ich…“ Ein Schluchzen brach sich Bahn und erste Tränen rollten seine Wangen herab.

Dean war sofort an seiner Seite.

„Was redest Du denn da?“ fragte er fassunglos. „Was um Himmels Willen redest du denn da?“

Aidan verzog das Gesicht, mehr Tränen tropften herab, hingen wie Tautropfen von seinen langen Wimpern. Beinahe wütend wischte er sie weg, aber sofort rollten neue hinunter.

„Ich wollte nicht… der Dreh… ich hab alles versaut…“

Dean glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er atmete tief durch setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, der noch immer neben dem Bett stand und zog den Iren, endlich, sanft in eine Umarmung.

Jede Zurückhaltung, die Aidan noch irgendwie hatte aufbringen können, zerstob unter Deans Berührung. Plötzlich klammerte er sich fast wie ein Ertrinkender an seinen Freund und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Auch ihm schien der Schreck tief in den Knochen zu sitzen und eine ganze Weile lang ließ Dean ihn gewähren und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Als er sich ein wenig zu beruhigen schien, wohl auch, weil das Weinen die Kopfschmerzen noch mehr anstachelte, schob der Kiwi Aidan leicht von sich weg und zurück auf das Kissen.

Dann wischte er mit bestimmten Bewegungen die Tränen von dessen Gesicht und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Aidan, wofür entschuldigst Du Dich, hm? Bist Du mit Absicht krank geworden?“

Im ersten Moment war Aidan zu perplex um zu antworten, flüsterte dann aber mit belegter Stimme ein kleinlautes

„Nein... Aber-" - „Nichts aber!“ unterbrach ihn Dean bestimmt. „Du bist krank geworden, das passiert. Mach Dir keinen Kopf. Du erholst Dich jetzt und dann wird weitergedreht, ok? Peter wird sicherlich keine Probleme haben den Plan ein wenig umzustellen.“

Unsicher schaute der Ire ihn an, gab zwar keine Widerworte mehr, aber noch deutlich konnte Dean die Zweifel in seinen braunen Augen sehen.

„Hör mal... mit sowas MUSS er rechnen. Es kann immer einer der Schauspieler ausfallen. Ian, Gott behüte ihn, ist nicht mehr der Jüngste. Oder stell Dir vor - Szene 88, erinner Dich - wir waren so müde, einer von uns hätte stolpern und sich sonstwas verrenken oder brechen können. Obwohl...Wenn Richard oder Graham das passiert wäre... wahrscheinlich wären die dann einfach weitergekrochen! Hätten die Zähne ins Gras geschlagen und sich vorwärtsgezogen.“

Er lächelte erleichtert als er Aidans Mundwinkel zucken sah und schließlich auch er lächeln mußte.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich...“ gab der Ire zu.

„Na also. Und jetzt versuch zu schlafen, sonst lassen die Dich heute abend vielleicht wirklich nicht hier raus.“

Aidan zog eine Grimasse und rieb sich mit den Händen müde über das blasse Gesicht. Dann machte er die Augen zu und für kurze Zeit was es komplett still. Dean saß wie benommen auf dem Stuhl und starrte ins Leere. Der Fußboden vor ihm sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, die Hälfte seines Kostüms lag darauf verstreut, er würde es zusammenräumen wenn Aidan fest schlief.

„Danke, Dean.“

Der Neuseeländer wandte den Kopf zu Seite und betrachtete den Dunkelhaarigen.

Dieser lag völlig ruhig da, die Augen nur noch Schlitze. Ruhig strich Dean ihm über den Oberarm und die Schulter und lächelte ihn an; Aidans Augen fielen nun entgültig zu. Endlich, endlich schlief er ein, die Atmung wurde ruhiger, tiefer und regelmäßig.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten wagte es Dean das erste Mal sich überhaupt zu bewegen, aber schließlich erhob er sich und sammelte die verstreut liegenden Sachen zusammen. Abwesend faltete er sie zusammen und legte sie auf einen Haufen, wen auch immer PJ vorbeischicken würde, er würde sie mitnehmen. Hoffentlich hatte man auch an ein paar Klamotten nicht nur für Aidan, sondern auch für ihn gedacht. Schließlich konnte er nicht bis morgen in diesen gigantischen Stiefeln umherwandern.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er den schlafenden Iren. Wie war er nur auf diue hirnverbrannte Idee gekommen, er habe den Dreh versaut? Er wirkte immer so selbstsicher, brachte alle zum Lachen und war völlig unbeschwert. Oder war das nur gespielt? Es war ihm schleierhaft. Sicher, das war der erste große Job für ihn und er war der jüngste und wollte sich sicherlich beweisen, aber war er so unsicher in dem was er leistete? Er würde mit ihm nochmal darüber reden.

Später allerdings, viel später. Wenn er gesund war.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten kam Greg, der Arzt aus der Notaufnahme wieder herein. Auf Zehenspitzen ging er zu Aidans Bett, maß seinen Puls und die Temperatur und nickte zufrieden.

„Das Paracetamol wirkt ganz gut, das Fieber ist etwas gesunken.“ flüsterte er Dean zu. „Aber sie sollten ihm trotzdem immer mal wieder das feuchte Tuch auf die Stirn legen.“ Damit verschwand er.

Dean war dankbar, dass er seine Hände beschäftigen konnte. Leise wrang er den Lappen aus, faltete ihn zusammen und legte ihn auf Aidans Stirn, der sich im Schlaf inzwischen auf den Rücken gedreht hatte. Immer wieder frischte Dean das Tuch auf, wischte manchmal auch über Aidans Gesicht und Hals, sonst hatte er nicht viel zu tun. Noch immer spürte er deutlich die Hitze des Fiebers, die von ihm abstrahlte.

Die Zeit schien nur langsam zu verrinnen. Auf einer kleinen Uhr, die sich an der Wand neben der Tür befand, sah er die Minuten vergehen, sie zogen sich hin wie Kaugummi. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass alles erst eine Stunde her war.

Vor einer Stunde noch hatte er in vollem Kostüm mitten in einem gewaltigen Gewittersturm gestanden, aber es schien ihm als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Oder letzte Woche. Es war so surreal in Zwergenstiefeln in einem Krankenhauszimmer zu sitzen.

Aidan wachte nicht auf, bewegte sich nicht einmal mehr, so tief schlief er inzwischen. Die Infektion schien ihm alle Kraft zu rauben.

Dean wurde plötzlich unruhig. Was, wenn er gar nicht mehr schlief, sondern das Bewußtsein verloren hatte? Kurz geriet er in Panik, widerstand aber dem ersten Impuls, Aidan an der Schulter zu rütteln, um zu sehen, ob er wieder aufwachte.

Ungewollt war er aufgesprungen, die Angst, Aidan würde nicht mehr aufwachen hatte ihn aus dem Stuhl und auf die Füße getrieben. Mit rasendem Herzen stand er da und überlegte, was er tun könne um sich und seine Gedanken zu beruhigen, als sich Aidan dann doch bewegte und träge auf die Seite drehte.

Dean ließ den Atem los, von dem er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. 'Grundgütiger... Du machst Dich noch selbst verrückt!'

Dean setzte sich wieder hin und klaubte das Tuch, welches von Aidans Stirn gefallen war, vom Kopfkissen, um es wieder zu befeuchten. In dem Moment klopfte es leise an der Tür und Graham steckte den Kopf hinein.

Erleichtert stand Dean nun doch wieder auf und winkte ihn und Richard, dessen Gesicht nun ebenfalls im Türspalt aufgetaucht war, hinein, legte aber demonstrativ einen Zeigefinger über die Lippen.

McTavish drückte die Tür gänzlich auf und die beiden Schauspieler betraten das Zimmer und schlichen zu Dean herüber. Richard stellte die eilig zusammengepackte Tasche, die er über der Schulter getragen hatte, an das Fußende des Bettes.

Dean erkannte sie als seine eigene, wahrscheinlich hatte Richard tatsächlich an ein paar Klamotten für ihn gedacht.

„Wie geht es ihm?“ Richard war seine Sorge so tief ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er zehn Jahre älter aussah. Er holte sich vorsichtig einen zweiten Stuhl heran. „Was hat der Arzt hier gesagt?“

Dean klärte die beiden flüsternd über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde auf, Richards und Grahams Gesichter wurden noch ernster.

„Wirklich Meningitis?“, Graham fuhr sich mit einer Hand über seine Glatze, die einzige Geste, die seine Aufregung verriet, die er sonst so gut verbergen konnte. Er setze sich aus Ermangelung eines weiteren Stuhls mit gekreuzten Beinen auf den Boden.

„Oh man...“ war das einzige was Richard dazu einfiel. Er hatte, seit er hereingekommen war seine Augen nicht von der schlafenden Gestalt abgewandt und streckte nun eine Hand aus, um behutsam über Aidans Knie zu streicheln, welches sich unter der Decke abzeichnete. Schweigend saßen sie für eine Weile zusammen und hingen alle ihren Gedanken nach, nur das leise Atmen Aidans war zu hören.

„Jemand vom Make-Up wird gleich vorbeikommen…“ Meinte Graham plötzlich. „Hätt‘ ich beinahe vergessen.“

Dean nickte müde und stand auf, um zur Tasche zu schlurfen. Er fischte eine Hose und seine Schuhe hinaus, wobei er sah, dass auch Aidans Sachen sich darin befanden. Leise schlüpfte er aus dem Rest seines Kostüms und zog sich an, gerade rechtzeitig, da es schon wieder an der Tür klopfte.

Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und verschwand nach draußen, er wollte Aidan nicht noch weiter stören.


	7. Akt VI

Irgendetwas riß ihn aus dem Schlaf.

Es war dunkel und still um ihn herum, die Kopfschmerzen – dumpf pochend an der Innenseite seines Schädels – schienen etwas zurückgegangen zu sein. Er bewegte sich nicht, zu angenehm war die Schwere seines Körpers, die Wärme, die ein wenig in ihn zurückgekehrt war. So richtig wach war er noch nicht, er befand sich an dieser weichen Schwelle des Halbschlafes; nicht Halbes, nichts Ganzes. Einschlafen konnte er gerade nicht, aber so wirklich aufzuwachen hatte er auch keine Lust.

Er spürte mehr die Bewegung neben sich als das er etwas hörte, und plötzlich legte sich etwas schweres auf seinen Fuß. Eine Hand, ja es mußte ein Hand sein, denn er spürte wie ein Daumen über seinen Spann rieb. Vor und zurück, vor und zurück. Vor und zurück.

Es hatte etwas hypnotisches.

Er begann wieder einzudösen, als sich langsam ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf zu formen begann. Aidan konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Dean an seinem Fußende gesessen hätte. Als er eingeschlafen war, hatte er am Kopfende gesessen. Hatte er sich umgesetzt? Warum denn? Sein Gehirn war viel zu träge, wie Sirup flossen die Gedanken ineinander. Um das Rätsel zu lösen blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als die Augen zu öffnen.

Das Zimmer schwamm in Sicht, zumindest, was er im Halbdunkel erkennen konnte. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden wieder stärker. Der Stuhl neben seinem Kopf war leer. Wo war Dean? Und wer fasst seinen Fuß an?

„Dean…?“

Jetzt hörte er die Bewegung auch und es war mehr Bewegung als er erwartet hatte. Graham und Richard tauchten fast sofort in seinem Blickfeld auf.

„Aidan? Ist alles ok? Brauchst Du was?“ Richard – er war es wohl gewesen, der seinen Fuß gestreichelt hatte – trug eine derartig besorgte Miene zur Schau dass es schon fast komisch wirkte.

Kurz schloß Aidan die Augen und schnaufte durch, der Schmerz hatte in dem Moment zugestochen als Richard gesprochen hatte. Oder wohl eher weil Richard gesprochen hatte.

„Dean ist kurz draußen, sein Kostüm und die Perücke loswerden.“, flüsterte Graham so leise wie möglich, dem die Grimasse des Iren nicht entgangen war.

„Hast Du Durst?“

Kaum hatte Graham gefragt wurde Aidan klar dass er welchen hatte. Und zwar gewaltigen. Vorsichtig nickte er, um den Kopfschmerz nicht noch weiter anzustacheln und Graham, der schnell den Raum durchquerte, goss ein Glas Wasser aus den bereitstehenden Flaschen ein, die auf einem Tisch an der anderen Wand des Zimmers standen.

Aidan versuchte sich aufzusetzen, schaffte es aber erst mit Richards Hilfe, der sich von der anderen Seite auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte und ihm den Rücken stützte.

Die Schmerzen waren unglaublich. Übelkeit begann sich wieder in seinen Eingeweiden zu sammeln.

Graham reichte ihm das Glas Wasser, welches ihm beinahe wieder aus den zitternden Fingern gerutscht wäre, wenn der Schotte nicht sofort wieder zugegriffen hätte.

Er hatte überhaupt keine Kraft mehr in seinen Händen. Er konnte sie kaum oben halten und ließ sie schließlich einfach wieder sinken. Graham hielt das Glas fest und führte es an Aidans aufgesprungene Lippen, der hastig zu trinken begann, sobald das Wasser sie benetze. Der Hühne, der ahnte was gleich passieren würde, zog es kurz weg.

„Langsam, Junge. Du verschluckst Dich sonst.“ Er setzte es wieder an und diesmal klappte es ganz gut.

Aidan trank langsam das ganze Glas leer, so dass es nachgefüllte wurde und auch dieses trank er bis zur Hälfte aus. Schließlich stellte man das Glas beiseite und half ihm sich wieder hinzulegen. Das Wasser gluckerte in seinem Magen herum und Aidan hoffte inständig, dass es auch da drin bleiben würde. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine Wiederholung der Szene von heute nachmittag.

Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb er liegen, spürte, wie die Matratze sich kurz bewegte als Richard wieder aufstand um seinen Platz auf dem Stuhl am Fußende des Bettes einzunehmen. Graham hatte sich auf Deans Stuhl gesetzt, keinen von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Aidan konnte spüren wie sich unbemerkt von den beiden anderen ein ganz leichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen stahl.

'Das ist wie Reise nach Jerusalem', dachte er als ihm der nun fehlende Platz für den Kiwi durch den Kopf huschte. 'Und Dean hat verloren'

Wieder döste er ein. So halb bekam er mit, dass Richard erneut nach seinem Fußgelenk gegriffen hatte, wohl um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er nicht allein war und er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Er mußte eingeschlafen sein, und als er aufwachte hatte er keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit vergangen war.

Dean war zurück, und diesmal kam der Arzt mit herein.

„Mr. Turner?“ fragte er leise, wohl um zu testen ob er wach war.

Aidan öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte ihm müde entgegen. Das allein schien den Arzt schon zu beruhigen, und aufmunternd lächelte er ihm entgegen. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand signalisierte er den anderen doch bitte den Raum zu verlassen. Nur widerwillig erhob sich Richard und auch Graham schien sich nicht besonders beeilen zu wollen, Dean war an der Tür stehengeblieben. Der Beschützerinstikt war in ihnen angesprungen; der Schock, dass das jüngste Castmitglied zusammengebrochen war und nun mit einer ernsten Diagnose in einem Krankenhausbett lag, saß tief. Sie wollten ihn nicht alleine lassen und das ließ sie zögern.

Aidan schien das zu ahnen und hob seine Hand, um zu signalisieren, dass alles in Ordnung war. Die drei verließen daraufhin den Raum. Der Arzt hatte sich auf den Stuhl am Kopfende gesetzt.

„Die zwei Stunden sind schon etwas länger um, ich wollte mal nach Ihnen schauen um zu beurteilen ob ich Sie nach Hause lassen kann. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

Aidan zuckte reflexartig mit den Schultern, bereute es aber sofort wieder. Sein Kopf hallte wider wie eine übergroße mißtönende Glocke. Das muß sich wohl auch in seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, da der Arzt ihn mitfühlend ansah. „Mal abgesehen von den Kopfschmerzen.“ schob er etwas lahm hinterher.

„Es … geht so…“ Aidan war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. „Ich bin ziemlich müde… aber mir ist nicht mehr so schwindlig wie heute Mittag!“ fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu. Erwartungsvoll schaute er den Arzt an, der ihn kritisch und aufmerksam musterte.

Schließlich untersuchte er ihn nochmals gründlich, hörte Herz und Lunge ab und maß nochmal die Temperatur. Das Ergebnis des Thermometers schien ihn nicht sonderlich zufriedenzustellen, verenget er doch die Augen als er die Temperatur ablaß.

„Ihr Fieber gefällt mir nicht besonders, sie sollten eigentlich besser auf das Paracetamol ansprechen.“ Nachdenklich schaute er Aidan an, der schon leichtes Herzrasen bekam.

Grundgütiger, der Arzt würde ihn doch nicht wirklich hier behalten?! Nein nein nein, das ging gar nicht. Das war doch sowieso schon alles peinlich genug. Erst vor allen umfallen, ins Krankenhaus kommen und dann auch noch tatsächlich die Nacht hier verbringen? Er würde vor Scham einfach sterben… Der Arzt lächelte ihn nachsichtig an, ahnte er doch was gerade im Kopf des jungen Iren vorzugehen schien.

„Ich kann Sie verstehen, wirklich. Niemand ist gern im Krankenhaus. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie, die Temperatur könnte wirklich etwas niedriger sein.“ Der Arzt verstummte und schien zu überlegen.

„Sind sie mit den dreien gut befreundet?“ fragte er plötzlich. Aidan schaute auf die geschlossene Zimmertür.

„Naja, wir… wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange, aber… wir verstehen uns sehr sehr gut.“ Verwirrt schaute er zum Arzt zurück, der, so als ob Aidan gerade eine Vermutung bestätigt habe, für sich nickte.

„Das dachte ich mir, sie scheinen sich sehr um Sie zu sorgen. Wäre es für Sie in Ordnung, wenn ich mit ihnen sprechen würde? Wenn sich einer von Ihnen bereit erklären würde, bei Ihnen zu bleiben, wäre mir um einiges wohler und ich könnte Sie guten Gewissens gehen lassen.“

Aidan konnte sich kaum entscheiden. Klar, er wollte das Krankenhaus verlassen, so schnell wie nur möglich. Aber dafür jemanden derartig zur Last fallen? Aber vielleicht war es ja nicht so schlimm… Wenn er einfach nur schlafen könnte, dass brauchte sich auch keiner zu kümmern. Ja, das würde schon gehen, irgendwie. Knapp nickte er und der Arzt stand auf und verließ den Raum. Schon nach kürzester Zeit kam er zurück, diesmal mit Dean, Graham und Richard im Schlepptau.

„Ich habe mit ihren Freunden gesprochen. Sie dürfen die nächste Zeit auf keinen Fall alleine bleiben und Mr. O’Gorman hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, sich in den nächsten Tagen um sie zu kümmern. Wenn sie damit einverstanden sind, dann kann ich sie entlassen.“

Aidan atmete erleichtert aus uns wollte schon die Beine über den Bettrand schwingen, wurde aber sofort vom Arzt in seinem Enthusiasmus gebremst.

„Wenn das Fieber über 40,5°C steigt, rufen Sie SOFORT einen Arzt, verstanden?" Dean nickte eifrig. „Ich soll sowieso John anrufen, das läßt sich auf jeden Fall arangieren.“

Der Arzt griff in seine Kitteltasche und holte zwei Packungen mit Tabletten hervor und drückte sie Dean in die Hand. „Ich hab sie beschriftet – die mit rot sind die Antibiotika, bitte im Abstand von sechs Stunden eine Tablette, das nächste mal also so gegen acht, und nicht auf leeren Magen. Die anderen sind Paracetamol. Da nach Bedarf, aber auf keinen Fall mehr als 8 Tabletten pro Tag. Heute hat er,“ er schaute auf das Klemmbrett, welches am Fußende des Bettes hing, seine Augen huschten über die dortigen handschriftlichen Notitzen „ach ja, bereits 1000 mg intravenös erhalten. Hatten Sie vorher schon was genommen?“

Aidan versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie viele Tabletten es gewesen waren, alles lag wie im Nebel.

„Vier Aspirin.“

Dean starrte ihn an, verbiß sich aber offensichtlich jeden Kommentar. Die Standpauke würde wohl zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt über ihn hereinbrechen. Der Arzt hob die Augenbrauen, schwieg aber ebenfalls dazu.

„Dann sollten sie heute maximal noch 4 Tabletten nehmen. Aspirin verursacht keine Wechselwirkungen mit Paracetamol, aber ich will kein Risijo eingehen.“

Dean nickte, nahm die Packungen entgegen und ließ sie in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden. „Sobald wir die Laborwerte haben, werden wir das Antibiotikum anpassen, das wird so in ein bis zwei Tagen sein. Ich rufe sie dann an.“ Er wandte sich Aidan zu.

„Und sie,“ drohend erhob er den Zeigefinger „sie bleiben die nächsten fünf Tage im Bett. Liegend. Keine Sofas, keine Sessel, keine Extratouren. Absolute Bettruhe. Und viel trinken, das ist ganz wichtig. Wasser, Saft oder Tee.“

Damit entließ er sie und verschwand wieder im Trubel der Notaufnahme.


	8. Akt VII

Alle vier schauten sich an.

„Na dann!“

Graham langte in die Tasche und holte Aidans Sachen hervor. Vorsichtig setzte sich Aidan nun endgültig auf und langte nach dem T-Shirt. Jede Bewegung schmerzte und seine Feinmotorik schien irgendwie abhanden gekommen zu sein, da er nicht mal in der Lage war, beim T-Shirt die richtige Seite zum Anziehen zu finden. Mitleidig nahm ihm Graham das Shirt nach zwei Sekunden aus den Händen und zog es ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf. Auch bei den Armen mußte er helfen.

Aidan gab irgendwann einfach auf und ließ sich von Graham anziehen wie ein kleines Kind. Er half ihm in die Hosen, zog ihm die Socken und die Schuhe an und streifte ihm eine Strickjacke über, während Dean und Richard geduldig an der Tür warteten. Unsicher stand Aidan schließlich auf und machte auf wackeligen Knien einige wenige Schritte, so daß Graham fast augenblicklich einen Arm um seine Hüften schlang um ihn zu stabilisieren.

„Immer langsam Junge.“ brummte er. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“

Behutsam gingen sie vorwärts und verließen langsamen Schrittes das Krankenhaus. Richard lief voraus und holte Deans Auto, mit dem er und Graham hergekommen waren. Er hielt direkt vor dem Eingang der Notaufnahme, den die anderen drei gerade verließen.

Das kurze Stück hatte Aidan jegliche Kraft gekostet. Die Kopfschmerzen pochten dumpf gegen seine Schläfen, sein Atem kam in kurzen, harschen Stößen. Graham schob ihn auf den Rücksitz und setzte sich neben ihn, währtend Dean auf den Beifahrersitz sprang, die Tasche zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Schnell weg hier.“ Graham langte um Aidans Oberkörper herum und schnallte ihn an, ehe er selbst zu seinem Gurt griff.

Aidan schloß mit einem Seufzen die Augen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten in die Lücke zwischen Kopfstütze und Fensterscheibe sinken. Obwohl die Abenddämmerung eingesetzt hatte und das Sonnenlicht bei Weitem nicht mehr so scharf schien, schmerzte es ihn immer noch.

Das Brummen des Motors und die leichten Vibrationen des Wagens bildeten eine monotone Geräuschkulisse, die Heizung, die Richard oder Dean offensichtlich angeworfen hatte, tat ihr übriges. Er konnte spüren wie sich sein verkrampfter Körper ein wenig entspannte und er einzudämmern begann.

Traumfetzen zuckten vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, erst schlichte Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag, dann… änderte sich das Szenario.

Plötzlich war er wieder in der Schlacht im Nebelgebirge. Er sah keinen der anderen, völlig allein klammerte er sich an glitschige Felsvorsprünge, während um ihn herum der Orkan tobte. Wasser klatschte ihm ins Gesicht, er bekam kaum Luft und Blitze blendeten so daß er sich blind am Felsen entlangtastete.

Immer wieder trafen ihn Gesteinsbrocken, bald schmerzten Körper, Arme und Beine, aber am meisten der Kopf – Gott, immer wieder wurde er getroffen und schon bald wußte er nicht mehr ob es noch Regewasser oder schon Blut war, was ihm die Haare verklebte und über das Gesicht rann. Er hatte jede Orientierung verloren, wußte nicht, ob er vor oder zurück sollte, Sturmrauschen dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Die Riesen ragten über ihm auf, warfen Felsen so groß wie Einfamilienhäuser von sich, als seinen es Medizinbälle.

Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr und sank, blind wie er war, wimmernd an der Stelle zu Boden wo er gestanden hatte. Hilflos versuchte er sich zu einem schützenden Ball zusammenzurollen, um den Sturm auszuschließen. Wo waren alle? Wieso war er allein? Ein gequältes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, noch nie hatte er sich so wehrlos und verwundabr gefühlt.

„Aidan?“

Der Ire hob den Kopf, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich über das Toben des Sturmes hinweg seinen Namen gehört oder ob ihm seine überstrapazierten Nerven und Sinne einen üblen Streich gespielt hatten. Hatte er Grahams Stimme gehört?

Er stand auf, eine Windböe riß ihn fast von den Füßen und hektisch versuchte er sich an der Felswand festzuhalten, bekam etwas in die Finger und klammerte sich daran fest.

'Seltsam weich…' huschte ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, wurde aber sofort davongewischt als ein autogroßer Brocken nur Zentimeter neben ihm einschlug. Panisch schrie er auf, versuchte, sich zu ducken, aber etwas hielt ihn fest.

„Aidan, wach auf!“

Deans Stimme schnitt durch den Lärm und den Tumult wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Dean war hier irgendwo. Er mußte ihn finden, vielleicht brauchte er Hilfe, vielleicht war er genauso verloren wie er. Vorsichtig ging er wieder los, tastete sich Schritt für Schritt voran durch die Dunkelheit und den Sturm.

„Dean?“ rief er, aber sein Schrei wurde sofort vom Orkan verschluckt. Er stützte sich an der Felswand ab und hörte erneut wie sein Name gerufen wurde.

Beim nächsten Schritt brach der Pfad unter ihm weg.

Ohne Vorwarnung.

Schreiend stürzte er ins Bodenlose, versuchte noch panisch sich irgendwo festzuhalten, seine umherfliegenden Hände trafen erneut auf weichen Widerstand, er fiel und fiel und schrie…


	9. Akt VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gute Nachrichten - die Geschichte ist fertig geschrieben, muß aber noch abgetippt werden! Aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit ;)

Mit einem verzweifelten Nach-Luft-Ringen fuhr er nach oben und aus dem Schlaf.

Sein Herz hämmerte so wild in seiner Brust als wolle es gleich heraus in seinen Schoß springen. Alles drehte sich um ihn herum, Tränen, die in seinen Augen und Wimpern hingen, ließen alles verschwimmen, so daß er nur Schemen ausmachen konnte. Sein Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet und sein Hals schmerzte, kalter Schweiß rann ihm am Nacken hinunter in den Kragen.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und sein Sicht klärte sich ein wenig. Er war immer noch im Auto, die gerade untergehende Abendsonne tauchte alles in blutrotes Licht und lange Schatten säumten die leere Seitenstraße in der der Wagen mit laufendem Motor stand.

Dean hockte halb zwischen dem Vordersitz und Rückbank und Richard, der ausgestiegen war, stand in der geöffneten Autotür direkt neben ihm. Graham saß auf seiner anderen Seite auf der Rückbank und preßte seine rechte Hand über seine Nase aus der ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut in seinen Bart tropfte. Alle drei starrten ihn mit besorgten Gesichtern aus geweiteten Augen an.

„Aidan…?“

Dean streckte halb die Hand aus, wagte es aber offensichtlich nicht, ihn zu berühren, wohl aus Angst ebenfalls mit Nasenbluten zu enden.

„Was…?!“, krächzte Aidan, der entsetzt seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte. Gott wie war das peinlich. Er hatte geträumt, nur geträumt. Offenbahr hatte er um sich geschlagen und dabei Graham eine verpaßt. Was auch erklären würde, warum sein rechter Handrücken so höllisch wehtat. Hatte er auch laut geschrien? Schaudernd erinnerte er sich dunkel an seine Panik, die er gespürt hatte, Todesangst, als er in den bodenlosen Abgrund stürzte und fiel und… Er riß die Augen wieder auf, während sein Herz im wilden Rhythmus gegen seinen Rippen klopfte.

Er spürte Richards Hand auf seiner Schulter und wandte ihm den Blick zu.

„Geht es wieder?“, fragte der Brite leise mit ruhiger Stimme.

Aidan nickte nur knapp, zu verlegen, um den Mund zu öffnen. Dean stupste ihn leicht ans Knie.

„Wir sind gleich da, es ist nicht mehr weit.“ Er lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, während Richard, der die Hintertür wieder geschlossen hatte, sich nun wieder hinter das Lenkrad schwang und anfuhr. Tatsächlich erreichten sie zwei Querstraßen weiter das kleine Haus, welches sich der blonde Kiwi angemietet hatte.

Mit noch immer zitternden Händen löste Aidan den Gurt, öffnete die Tür und wollte aussteigen, als Richards Schatten über ihn fiel. Dieser streckte ihm schweigend die Hand entgegen um ihm aus dem Auto zu helfen. Im ersten Moment wollte Aidan sie ignorieren, widerstand aber diesem Impuls, und ergriff sie statt dessen.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Sein ganzer Körper begann sofort vor Anstrengung zu zittern; alleine wäre er niemals in der Lage gewesen, das Haus gehend zu erreichen. Kaum hatte Richard ihn mehr oder weniger aus dem Auto gezogen, erschien auch schon Graham an seiner anderen Seite (das Nasenbluten hatte inzwischen aufgehört).

Beide schlangen ihre Arme um seine Hüften und hielten ihn am Gürtel fest in ihrer Mitte, während sie langsam zum Haus gingen.

„Sorry…“, meinte Aidan leise. „Wegen Deiner Nase… ich wollte das nicht, ich-", Graham winkte mit seiner freien Hand ab.

„Du hattest einen Alptraum, Junge. Das passiert.“ Für McTavish schien das Thema damit erledigt zu sein.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter auf die Tür zu, die Dean inzwischen aufgeschlossen hatte und aufhielt.

Plötzlich wurde Aidan schwindelig, die Sicht verschwamm kurz vor seinen Augen, als er das Haus betreten wollte und er spürte, wie seine Knie leicht nachgaben und er nach links gegen McTavish sackte. Sofort packten Richard und Graham zu.

„Woah!“

Aidan richtete sich wieder auf, sein Herz raste wie nach einem Marathonlauf.

'Ich schaffe das nicht…', dachte er leicht panisch. Er wußte daß Deans Gästezimmer im 1. Stock unter dem Dach lag. Er kannte die Treppe. Eng. Gewunden. Steil. Er würde es niemals schaffen.

„Hey Junge, geht’s wieder?“ Graham schaute ihn über seinen Nasenrücken hinweg kritisch an, und noch immer hielten sie ihn so fest, daß er oder gerade weil er kaum auf eigenen Beinen stand.

Offensichtlich hatte er zu lange mit der Antwort gezögert. McTavish wechslte einen kurzen Blick mit Richard, beide schienen eine nonverbale Übereinkunft zu treffen und ohne Vorankündigung hob Richard Aidan in Grahams Arme.

Die schwachen Proteste des Iren ignorierend trug er ihn ins Haus und zu Aidans Überraschung nicht auf die Treppe zu sondern in Richtung Deans Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen legte er ihn auf dem Bett ab und Aidan wollte sich aufsetzen, schaffte es aber nicht mehr. Müdigkeit überrollte ihn mit einem Schlag wie ein Kleinpanzer. Die Matratze war verlockend weich und nach dem kurzen nicht gerade erholsamen Schlummer im Auto war es eine Wohltat die Beine auszustrecken. Fast sofort spürte er, wie er in den Sog des Schlafes geriet. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, aber in dem Moment, wo Dean die Vorhänge zuzog und das letzte sanfte Tageslicht aus dem Raum verbannte und ihn in dunkle Schatten tauchte, wußte er, daß er verloren hatte.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden und er versank in einem, diesmal glücklicherweise traumlosen Schlaf.


	10. Akt IX

Dean, Richard und Graham beobachteten, wie dem jungen Iren die Augen zufielen, er einschlief und sich sichtbar entspannte. Dann schauten sich allle drei an und Richard sprach schließlich die Frage aus, die jedem von ihnen auf die Stirn gemeißelt schien.

„Und was jetzt?“

Dean war der erste, der sich zu einem Entschluß durchrang. „Ich werde ihn endgültig ins Bett packen – Graham, ich denke da brauch ich Deiner Hilfe. Und Richard,“ Er übergab ihm Johns Visitenkarte. „Ruf ihn an und erzähl ihm alles, er hatte darum gebeten.“ Richard nickte nur knapp und verschwand im Flur. Schon bald hörten sie leise seine ruhige Stimme.

Graham hatte inzwischen die Schnürsenkel, die er im Krankenhaus so sorgsam zusammengebunden hatte, nun wieder aufgelöst und zog die Schuhe vorsichtig von seinen Füßen. Dean löste Gürtel und Hosenknopf und packte die Jeans am Bund, um sie behutsam nach unten zu ziehen. Graham half ihm dabei indem er ihn an der Hüfte leicht nach links und rechts rollte damit Dean die Hose darunter hervorziehen konnte. Immer wieder mußte er die Boxer-Shorts am Gummizug festhalten und wieder nach oben ziehen, da sie mit runterzurutschen drohten. Dann folgte die Strickjacke. Das T-Shirt ließen sie ihm an, ebenso wie die Socken.

Aidan schlief. Tief und fest; Dean betete, es würde so bleiben.

Leise verließen sie das Schlafzimmer, ließen die Tür aber offen und gingen in die Küche. Richard war inzwischen dabei, Kaffee zu kochen. Dankbar nahmen sie dampfende Pötte entgegen und setzen sich an den kleinen Tisch, der am Fenster stand. Schweigen saßen sie für einige Minuten zusammen, tranken das heiße schwarze bittere Gebräu und ließen ihre Blicke über die nun immer dunkler werdende Straße schweifen. Erste Sterne erschienen am Himmel, es würde eine kühle Nacht werden.

„Was hat John gesagt?“ fragte Graham plötzlich. Dean nickte unmerklich, er hatte das Telefonat schon wieder komplett aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen.

„Naja, eigentlich nix neues. Schlafen. Trinken. Liege bleiben.“ Geistesabwesend kratze er sich im Bart.

„Wenn das Fieber zu hoch wird und wir es nicht runterkriegen, sollen wir anrufen, er kommt dann vorbei.“ Dean nickte, schaute, weil er nicht wußte, was er sonst tun sollte, auf seine Tasse, nur um sie unschlüssig in den Händen zu drehen. Schließlich riß er sich zusammen, ein deutlicher Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er setzte sich gerade auf.

„Ok. Danke für Eure Hilfe, ich denke, ich schaffe es ab hier alleine.“

Verständnislos starrten in die beiden anderen an.

„Wie… was meinst Du damit?“ fragte Richard verwirrt.

Zwischen Grahams Augen war jedoch eine steile Falte entstanden.

„Denkst Du etwa, wir lassen Dich jetzt hier allein? Denkst Du, es wäre eine Bürde für uns, sich um Aidan zu kümmern?“ Ein beinahe bedrohlicher Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Damit brauchst Du gar nicht erst anzufangen, Junge. Wir bleiben hier, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist.“

Dean hob abweghrend die Hände.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Ich dachte nur… naja… es wird bestimmt anstrengend und es gibt wenig Schlaf und es müssen ja nicht alle das Woichenende so verbringen, es reicht wenn einer müde ist und…“

Unsicher verstummte er ob Grahams Blick, der, während er geredet hatte, immer kritischer geworden war.

„Und Du meinst es wäre unlogisch, sich das untereinander aufzuteilen, oder wie?“ warf nun auch Richard spitz ein. Er deutete auf sein Handy. „Im übrigen habe ich hier zehn Nachrichten, von James und Adam und allen anderen, die sich geradezu darum reißen, sich die nächte um die Ohren schlagen zu dürfen.“

Dean war sprachlos. Sicher, sie verstanden sich alle ganz gut und jeder mochte Aidan – es war wirklich schwer ihn nicht zu mögen – aber ihm war nicht klar gewesen, daß der Gemeinschaftssinn schon so groß war. Daß sie sich inzwischen scho so nahe standen. Sich um einen Kranken zu kümmern war keine leichte Aufgabe, aber offensichtlich waren die anderen trotzdem dazu bereit das auf sich zu nehmen.

„Ok… gut… aber ich denke, naja, daß es nichts bringt wenn wir uns hier gegenseitig auf die Füße treten.“ Unschlüssig schaute er zu den anderen, fast ängstlich, als erwarte er wieder eine Standpauke von Graham. Dieser aber stellte seine Tasse endgültig auf den Tisch zurück und stand auf.

„Paß auf, wir machen es so – Aidan schläft im Moment, also werden Richard und ich die Chance nutzen um ein paar Sachen zu holen. Wir werden uns in der Nacht abwechseln mit der Wache, so daß jeder von uns nur drei Stunden wach sein muß. Das wird schon gehen.“ Richard nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. Beide zogen ihre Jacken an und verließen das Haus, welches nun in völliger Stille versank.

Dean ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück um nach Aidan zu schauen. Er hatte sich wieder auf die Seite gedreht, schlief aber noch immer, unbeirrt von der Welt. Der Kiwi fühlte dessen Stirn. Sie war sehr heiß, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das Fieber wieder gestiegen war oder nicht.

'Zeit, etwas Equip zusammenzusuchen…'

Er ging ins Bad, welches sich gleich neben dem Schlafzimmer befand und kramte in seiner Medikamententasche nach dem Fieberthermometer. Es war ein altmodisches, ohne Batterien oder anderen Schnickschnack, dafür perfekt für Reisen, weil äußerst zuverlässig. In der Küche klemmte er sich eine Mineralwasserflasche unter den Arm und nahm ein Glas aus dem Schrank. Dann suchte er noch eine Schüssel, füllte sie mit kühlem Wasser und schmiß einen Waschlappen, den er im Bad schon rausgesucht hatte hinein.

Er kehrte das alles irgendwie vor sich herbalancierend ins Schlafzimmer zurück, stellte die Schüssel, die Wasserflasche und das Glas auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das blasse Gesicht seines Freundes. Ein Lichtstrahl fiel von draußen in das ansonstern dunkle Zimmer und tauchte den Rest in noch tiefere Schatten. Dean schaltete die Nachttischlampe an.

Aidans Augen bewegten sich unruhig unter den geschlossenen Lidern, er schien wieder einen Alptraum zu haben. Sachte rüttelte Dean ihn an der Schulter, bereit, sofort auszuweichen, sollte Aidan wie bei Graham um sich schlagen. Doch nichts geschah.

„Aidan!“ Diesmal schüttelte er ihn etwas energischer und der Ire riß plötzlich die Augen auf, Panik in seinem Blick. Doch schnell verschwand sie, als er erkannte wo er war und dass Dean ihn nicht alleine gelassen hatte. Müde rieb er sich über die Augen und Dean drückte voller Sympathie dessen Schulter.

"Hey… na?" fragte Dean leise. „Alles ok?“

Aidan brummte nur, weder zustimmend noch verneinend. Der Kiwi lächelte sacht. „Ich glaub Dein Fieber ist gestiegen…“ Er hielt ihm das bleistiftdünne Thermometer entgegen, der Ire nahm es mit einem resignierten Seufzen und steckte es sich in den Mund. Schweigend verharrten sie im Dämmerlicht, Dean darauf achtend, dass Aidan nicht wieder eindöste.

Immer mal strich er ihm über den Oberarm um ihn wachzuhalten und nach etwa fünf Minuten nahm er ihm das Thermometer wieder ab. 39,7°C.

„Fuck…“ rutschte es ihm heraus. Aidan riss alamiert die Augen auf, kniff sie aber schmerzerfüllt wieder zusammen. Dean legte das Thermometer auf den Nachttisch und stand auf. „Bleib liegen!“ gebot er Aidan als dieser Anstalten machte, sich hochzustemmen. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“

Er eilte in die Küche wo er seine Jacke über die Lehne einer der Stühle gehängt hatte und fischte die Medikamentenpackungen aus der Tasche. Dann nahm er noch eine Scheibe Toast und kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, nur um mit tadelndem Blick festzustellen, dass Aidan natürlich nicht auf ihn gehört und sich trotzdem in eine sitzende Position gekämpft hatte. Verbessert hatt es sein Befinden offenbar nicht, leise stöhnend hielt er den Kopf in seinen Händen. Wieder setze er sich auf den Bettrand und drückte Aidan die Toastscheibe in die leicht zitternden Hände.

„Iss.“ Mit leichtem Ekel im Gesicht starrte der Ire den Toast an und biss zögerlich in eine Ecke. Vorsichtig kaute und schluckte er, biss nochmal ab. Dean goss ihm etwas Wasser in das Glas, an dem er dann ab und an nippte und so schaffte es der Dunkelhaarige wenigstens die Hälfte der Brotscheibe in sich hineinzumümmeln, ehe er sie Dean wieder zurückgab.

Dieser hatte inzwischen zwei Paracetamol aus dem Tablettenfilm geholt, die er Aidan im Austausch für das Brot gab. Bedächtig schluckte er diese und wollte sich wieder hinlegen als Dean ihn zurückhielt.

„Warte mal zwei Minuten… nicht dass es wieder hochkommt…“ Aidan schnitt eine Grimasse, blieb aber gehorsam sitzen, sackte dann aber etwas nach vorn und lehnte seine Stirn an Deans Schulter.

„Sind die anderen gegangen?“ fragte er nach einer Weile in Deans Schulter hinein, die Stimme davon ganz gedämpft. Der Kiwi schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Arm um Aidans Rücken. „Die sind nur ein paar Sachen holen, die kommen bestimmt gleich wieder.“ Er schaute nach unten auf den dunklen gestutzten Haarschopf, in dem sich wieder die ersten Locken abzuzeichnen begannen.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich? Glaubst Du es geht, wenn Du Dich hinlegst?“ Er spürte Aidans nicken mehr, als dass er es sah. Behutsam packte er den jungen Iren bei den Oberarmen (bei deren Umfang gar kein so leichtes Unterfangen) und half ihm sich vorsichtig hinzulegen.


	11. Akt X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! - Ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert... Aber ich poste wieder!

Aidan spürte, wie das Wasser in seinem Bauch ein klein wenig herumgluckerte und einen leichten Hauch von Übelkeit verursachte, aber zum Glück blieb es dabei.

Dean wrang über der Schüssel, die er auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte, einen Lappen aus, faltete ihn ordentlich zusammen und legte ihn auf seine Stirn. Obwohl ihm furchtbar kalt war, spürte Aidan schizophrenerweise die angenehme Kühle des Tuches. Er seufzte ungewollt auf und schloß die Augen. Nun, da er wieder lag, waren die Schmerzen auf ein erträgliches Maß herabgesunken; dumpf pochend waren sie sein ständiger Hintergrundbegleiter geworden. Er hörte wie Dean sich einen Stuhl zurechtschob, sich setze und nach einem Buch griff, welches neben dem Bett auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

Jedes Umblättern einer Seite rauschte wie eine Sturmböe in Baumwimpfeln. Es war unerträglich laut.

Krampfhaft versuchte er wieder in den Schlaf zurückzufinden, aber irgendwie wollte sich dieser nicht mehr einstellen. Er war aber auch einfach zu groggy, um die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

So blieb er liegen, reglos, sein Körper schien zu summen, jeder Nerv sang und er fühlte seine Gliedmaßen bewußter als je zuvor, er spürte wie sie schwer auf der Matratze lagen. Es war sogar so, dass er auch das Laken spürte, jede einzelne Falte, jede Faser schien sich gegen seine Haut zu pressen als wolle sie eine symbiotische, nein, eher eine parasitäre Verbindung mit ihr eingehen und in seine Haut hineinkriechen.

Unruhig rutschte er auf dem Gewebe umher, was seltsam lebendig schien und mußte mit Entsetzen feststellen, daß bereits erste, noch dünne aber dennoch existierende Verwachsungen entstanden waren, wie kleine Ranken hatten die Fasern des Bettlakens sich in seine Haut geschlagen die bei der kleinsten Bewegung jedoch zerrissen.

Dean, der im Schein der Nachtlampe neben dem Bett auf dem Stuhl saß, hatte von seinem Buch aufgesehen.

„Aidan, was ist los?“

Sah er es nicht?! Das Bett würde ihn fressen, wenn er nichts unternahm! Er versuchte aufzustehen um dieser tödlichen Falle zu entkommen, doch Dean, der sein Buch hatte fallen lassen und aufgesprungen war, versuchte ihn wieder hinunterzudrücken anstelle ihm zu helfen! Schon schlangen sich erste dickere Stränge wie Peitschen um seine Arme und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich losreißen.

Wieder versuchte er hochzukommen und wieder wollte Dean ihn untenhalten.

„Dean, bitte!“ flehte er ihn mit tränenerstickter Stimme an.

„Laß nicht zu dass es mich frisst!“ Sein Freund prallte zurück.

„Was?“ Völlige Verwirrung stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben, aber er hielt ihn auch nicht mehr zurück als er sich aufsetzte.

Aidan ergriff die Chance, setzte sich auf, schwang ein erstes Bein über die Bettkante und wäre prompt zu Boden gestürzt, als ihn ein heftiger Schwindelanfall erfaßte, hätte Dean in diesem Moment nicht doch wieder zugegriffen.

So fiel er Dean in die Arme, der ihn gerade noch auf der Bettkante halten konnte.

„Das Laken, Dean, es … es will mich verschlingen, es…“ Er hatte sich umgedreht, um Dean die Tentakel zu zeigen, doch sah alles auf einmal wieder aus wie immer.

Das Bettlaken war ein Bettlaken. Nichts weiter.

Mit rasendem Herzen legte er seine linke Hand auf den Stoff und – es geschah nichts. Er drehte sich wieder zu Dean um, der ihn die ganze Zeit über geduldig festgehalten hatte und ihn nun voller Mitleid ansah. Hilflos öffnete er den Mund, er wollte erklären, Dean mußte verstehen, doch es kam kein Ton heraus.

„Es geht gleich vorbei. Die Tabletten fangen bestimmt gleich an zu wirken. Leg… leg Dich einfach wieder hin, ok?“

Nein, nein – er begann den Kopf zu schütteln. Er wollte nicht, Angst preßte sein Herz zusammen. Dean schien das zu spüren.

„Aidan, Du halluzinierst.“ Sagte er langsam und deutlich.

Aidan schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Er? Halluzinieren? Nein, dafür war die Angst zu echt, das Laken zu heimtückisch. Sobald er lag würde das Laken einfach, es würde- Das Gedankenkarusell kam abrupt zu Stillstand als Dean ihn plötzlich umarmte.

Der Kiwi drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass er seinen Atem im Nacken und dessen Herzschlag an seiner Brust spürte.

„Aidan. Ich bin real, ok? Meine Umarmung ist real. Beruhige Dich. Ich… ich leg mich auch mit hin, ok. Du wirst sehen, alles ist gut.“

Kurz zögerte er, doch dann… er war so müde. Vielleicht würde das Laken sie in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie zu zweit drauf lagen. Zögerlich ließ er sich wieder nach hinten sinken, in der gleich Geschwindigkeit, in der Dean neben ihm ins Bett kletterte und sich neben ihn legte. So blieben sie ein paar Momente liegen, Aidan auf dem Rücken und Dean auf der Seite mit dem Gesicht ihm zugewandt.

Nervös zuckend versuchte Aidan Ruhe zu finden, er schloß die Augen und… da! Er riß sie wieder auf, und starrte panisch neben sich auf das Laken. Es sah aus wie immer. Aber er hatte es doch gespürt, er… Er zuckte tierisch zusammen, als er plötzlich Deans Arm auf seiner Hüfte spürte, der ihn sanft aber bestimmt an sich heranzog. Schließlich lag er in Deans Armen, dessen Körperwärme und ruhige Atemzüge wie Baldrian auf ihn wirkten.

Unwillkürlich drehte er sich ihm ein wenig zu, Deans ureigener Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und mit einem zufriedenen Brummen vergrub er seine Nase in Deans Halsbeuge, die Hände zwischen seinem und Deans Oberkörper gefaltet. Schlaf wusch nun endgültig über ihn drüber und das letzte was er wahrnahm waren Deans Arme, die ihn festhielten.


	12. Akt XI

Unruhig warf sich der Ire von einer Seite auf die andere, deutlich sichtbar pulsierte die Halsschlagader in einem rasenden Rhythmus, lautlos bewegten sich die aufgesprungenen Lippen.

Seit 24 Stunden ging das nun schon so. Das Fieber war mit voller Macht zurückgekehrt und hatte den jungen Körper nun völlig in seiner Gewalt, der Geist eine Geisel der Hülle, weggesperrt in den hintersten Winkeln. Aidans Haut glänzte leicht im Schein der Nachtlampe, kalter klammer Schweiß überzog ihn vom Haaransatz bis zu den Leisten, alles was darunter lag war unter der leichten Decke verborgen, die er nun langsam aber sicher herunterstrampelte.

Dean rieb sich erschöpft mit der Hand über die Augen.

Seit Stunden saß er hier, Graham und James schliefen. Richard hatte nach Hause gehen müssen, morgen würden die Dreharbeiten wieder anfangen und dazu mußte er fit sein. James war sofort eingesprungen und Dean war froh, den quirligen Iren um sich zu haben.

James war jemand, den man nicht aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, komme was da wolle. Und Dean hatte die böse Ahnung, daß heute Nacht noch einiges auf sie zukam. Es war jetzt gegen halb zwei und seit Stunden waren sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, Aidan Paracetamol zu verabreichen. Entweder war er nicht bei Bewußtsein gewesen oder er hatte die Tabletten fast so schnell wieder erbrochen wie er sie hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

Das Resultat lag nun sich windend vor ihm.

Gegen Mittag hatte das Krankenhaus angerufen: Die Testergebnisse waren eingetroffen, die gezielte Therapie konnte endlich beginnen.

'Wurde auch Zeit,' dachte Dean grimmig.

Seinem Geschmack nach litt Aidan schon viel zu lang unter diesen Kopfschmerzen. Erst diesen Vormittag hatte es ihm das Herz zerrissen, weil er nichts hatte tun können. Aidan hatte nur noch auf der Seite gelegen und hemmungslos geweint, keine Kraft mehr, den Schmerzen irgendetwas entgegenzusetzen. Dean hatte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante gesetzt, dessen Hände in seine genommen und sie gestreichelt. Er hatte es nicht gewagt Aidan zu umarmen oder sich auch nur neben ihn zu legen, aus Angst, durch die Bewegungen dessen Qualen noch zu verschlimmern.

John war am frühen Abend da gewesen, um ihm die erste Dosis des speziell auf ihn abgestimmten Antibiotikums zu spritzen. Natürlich hatte er auch eine weitere Dosis Paracetamol injiziert, aber die Wirkung war schon längst verklungen. Dean griff zu dem Infrarot-Fieberthermometer welches auf dem Nachttisch lag. John hatte es dagelassen, es machte vieles so viel einfacher.

Das Ergebnis ließ ihn innerlich aufstöhnen.

40,3° C. Das war ein neuer Höhepunkt.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte er beobachten können, wie das Fieber stieg. Immer nur ein kleines bißchen, dafür aber äußerst konsequent. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Entschlossen stand Dean auf, legte das Thermometer zur Seite und ging aus der Tür zum Bad, wo er beinahe mit James kollidierte, der gerade herauskam. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, daß der Ire wach war.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte der Ire zögerlich nach einem Blick in Deans Gesicht. Der Kiwi preßte die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, daß Du wach bist. Ich werd' Deine Hilfe brauchen.“ Schnell klärte er ihn auf.

„Wir müssen das Fieber irgendwie runterkriegen! Ich will Wadenwickel machen.“ James nickte nur und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um das Bad wieder zu betreten, wo er aus dem offenen Regal neben der Tür sich mehrere kleine und ein großes Handtuch griff. Während Dean einen Eimer mit lauwarmen Wasser füllte, betrat James das Schlafzimmer.

Aidan hatte die Decke endgültig heruntergestrampelt, als weicher fluffiger Haufen war sie auf den Fußboden gerutscht. James legte die Handtücher ans Fußende, hob die Decke auf und warf sie auf die zweite Hälfte des Doppelbettes. Dann nahm er das große Handtuch und faltete es ein- dann zweimal. Da kam auch schon Dean mit dem Eimer, den er am Fußende neben das Bett stellte und die ersten zwei kleinen Handtücher darin versenkte.

„Uimh…“*1

Die Köpfe der beiden Schauspieler ruckten nach oben. Aidan hatte die Augen halb geöffnet, aber es war nur allzu deutlich, daß er noch immer nicht so ganz bei Bewußtsein war.

„Was hat er gesagt?“ Dean hatte zwar den kehligen Laut gehört und als Wort erkannt, aber verstanden hatte er es nicht.

„War das Irisch?“

James nickte, breitete das große Handtuch unter Aidans Waden aus und ging zum Kopfende des Bettes.

„Aidan?“ Behutsam setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und beugte sich über ihn, seine linke Hand fand beruhigend dessen Halsbeuge. „Cad atá ar siúl?“*2

Unruhig warf Aidan den Kopf hin und her, schließlich blieb sein trüber Blick auf seinem Landsmann hängen.

„Mé… Cá bhfuil Dean… le do thoil… “*3

James hob Aidans Kopf ein wenig an und deutete an das Ende des Bettes wo der Kiwi gerade das erste Handtuch auswrang.

“Tá sé. An féidir leat a fheiceáil dó?”*4

Der junge Ire schien den Versuch zu unternehmen sich auf Dean, der, als er seinen Namen gehört hatte, kurz aufblickte, zu konzentrieren und schien ihn tatsächlich zu erkennen. Für einen kurzen Moment beruhigte er sich, bis Dean das erste Handtuch um seine Wade wickelte. Scharf sog Aidan die Luft ein und wimmerte auf.

„Tá sé chomh fuar!“*5

Eine Hand verkrallte sich in James T-Shirt, der Atem kam in harschen Stößen.

„James… tá sé… tá me chomh fuar!“*6

James legte nun auch die zweite Hand auf Aidans Schulter, der sich regelrecht zu winden begann.

„Le do thoil… déan é a stopadh… fág mé i síocháin… lig dom…”*7

Dean hatte inzwischen das zweite Handtuch um die andere Wade gewickelt und kletterte nun auf die andere Betthälfte mit einem feuchten Lappen in der Hand, den er auf Aidans Stirn legte. Ein deutlicher Schauer jagte über Aidans Haut, ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen entrang sich dessen Brust, mitleidig strich ihm James über den Nacken.

„Tá sé ar fad go maith. Tá tú ag déanamh go maith. Tá tu sé ceart as a choinn.”*8

Aidans Blick wanderte zu Dean, sein Blick flackerte leicht, die wenigen Sätze schienen ihn schon völlig ausgelaugt zu haben. Unsicher schaute Dean zwischen den beiden Iren hin- und her, er hatte kein Wort verstanden, aber schon an der Stimmlage und Körpersprache war ihm klar geworden, daß Aidan Zuspruch bedurfte. Dringend.

Er nahm den Lappen von dessen Stirn und wischte mit ruhigen Bewegungen über die heiße trockene Haut von Aidans Oberkörper, Schultern und Hals. Die massierenden Bewegungen verfehlten ihre beruhigende Wirkung nicht.

Aidan beruhigte sich etwas und selbst als James nach etwa zwei Minuten aufstand um die Wadenwickel zu wechseln blinzelte der Ire eher nur irritiert. Auch Dean frischte den Lappen immer wieder auf und schweigend arbeiteten sie eine Weile.

Nach etwa 15 Minuten maß Dean das nächste Mal die Temperatur.

40,6°C.

Ungläubig starrte er auf die Anzeige. Dann wieder auf Aidan. Der war noch ruhiger geworden, zu ruhig für Deans Geschmack.

„Aidan?“ Leicht rüttelte er ihn an der Schulter. Keine Reaktion.

Die Augen waren noch einen Schlitz geöffnet aber völlig unfokussiert.

„Oh Gott…“ stöhnte Dean auf und Panik explodierte in seinen Eingeweiden. Hektisch tastete er nach einem Puls, James schlug seine zitternden Finger beiseite und versuchte es selbst mit einer ruhigeren Hand.

Erleichtert atmete er aus, als der Ire, ebenfalls mit einem regelrecht erlösten Gesichtsausdruck sich wieder aufrichtete und meinte.

„Er atmet noch.“

Mit schnellen Bewegungen riss Dean die Handtücher von Aidans Beinen. „Wir müssen das Fieber anders senken. Ab in die Dusche mit ihm. Und John muß kommen!“

Kurz hielt James inne, hastete dann in den Flur und brüllte die Treppe hinauf:„McTavish!! Beweg Deinen schottischen Arsch hier herunter!!!“

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine halbe Sekunde, da sprang der glatzköpfige Hüne nur in Unterhosen bekleidet die Treppe hinunter, immer gleich drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Dean war inzwischen ins Bad gestürzt, hatte in der Dusche lauwarmes Wasser aufgedreht und trockene Handtücher bereitgelegt. Alle drei trafen sich wieder im Schlafzimmer.

„Ihr packt ihn unter die Dusche, ich rufe John an!“ legte James die Rollenverteilung fest und rannte auf der Suche nach seinem Telefon schon wieder aus dem Raum.

Graham und Dean packten Aidan bei den Armen und zogen ihn nach oben, aus dem Bett und ins Bad. Der junge Ire hing leblos zwischen ihnen, seine Füße schleiften auf dem Boden. Im Bad lud Dean den Bewußtlosen gänzlich in Grahams Arme, zog sich bis auf T-Shirt und Unterwäsche aus und stieg unter die Dusche. McTavish hievte den Jungen nun seinerseits in Deans Arme, der sich vorsichtig mit ihm in der Duschwanne niederließ. Wie Regen prasselte das Wasser auf sie herab und durchweichte beide binnen Sekunden.

Aidan rührte sich noch immer nicht. Leblos lag sein Kopf auf Deans Schulter, den Oberkörper längsseits gegen Deans Brust gelehnt. Nun konnte er deutlich Aidans heißen Atem in seiner Halsbeuge spürten, auch wenn er recht schwach war. James betrat das Bad, das Telefon noch immer in seiner Hand.

„John ist auf dem Weg, in etwa fünf Minuten will er hier sein.“ Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Gestalten in der Dusche, Besorgnis spiegelte sich deutlich in seinen Augen wider. „Hilft es? Hat er sich mal gerührt?“

Dean und Graham schüttelten unisono die Köpfe, das Rauschen des Wassers nun das einzige Geräusch im Haus. Schließlich klingelte es an der Tür und Graham hastete fort um sie zu öffnen.

Allerdings hatte das Klingeln noch einen anderen, hoffnungsvolleren Effekt. Aidan holte mit einem mal etwas tiefer Luft, ein kleiner Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und langsam begann er zu blinzeln. Dean und James sahen sich aufgeregt an, James hatte Aidan an der Schulter ergriffen.

„Aidan?“ fragte der Ire hoffnungsvoll. „Kannst Du uns hören? Aidan!“

Der Dunkelhaarige stöhnte. Der Prozess des Aufwachens schien schmerzhaft zu sein, mühselig.

Doch letzten Endes schlug er die Augen auf, gerade als Graham mit John das Bad betrat.

„Gott sei Dank…“ entfuhr es Dean als er in die noch immer vom Fieber getrübten braunen Augen seines Freundes blickte, die sich langsam auf ihn fokussierten. John, der vor der Dusche in die Hocke gegangen war, langte nach oben und stellte das Wasser ab. James reichte Handtücher an Dean weiter, der den sehr verwirrt blinzelnden Aidan schleunigst darin einwickelte. John maß inzwischen den Puls, eine steile Falte der Besorgnis erschien zwischen seinen Augen. Als er die Temperatur maß, war Dean allerdings erleichtert, zeigte es doch einen deutlich besseren Wert als noch vor einer halben Stunde.

„Ab ins Bett mit ihm – und er muß aus den nassen Klamotten raus.“

 

* * *

*1 „Nein…“

*2 „Was ist los?“

*3 „Ich… Wo ist Dean… bitte…“

*4 „Da ist er. Kannst Du ihn sehen?“

*5 „Es ist so kalt!“

*6 „James… es ist… Mir ist so kalt!“

*7 „Bitte… mach das es aufhört… laß mich in Frieden… laß mich…“

*8 „Es ist alles gut. Das machst Du gut. Es ist gleich vorbei.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls an dem Irisch etwas falsch sein sollte... Shame on you, Google-Translator! XD  
> Ich kann kein Irisch, also falls es jemand kann, alle Korrekturen an mich bitte, ich arbeite es ein!


	13. Akt XII

Aidan versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch erfaßte ihn ein derart heftiger Schwindel, daß Deans Gesicht einen irren Veitstanz vor ihm aufführte. Aufstöhnend preßte er die Augen zusammen um sie vorsichtig wieder zu öffnen. Noch immer drehte sich alles aber immerhin nicht mehr so schlimm.

Graham hob ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn wie ein Kind zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Aidan ließ es kommentarlos zu. Er hatte sich ja nicht mal aufsetzen können, da war an Laufen ja wohl überhaupt nicht zu denken. Wasser tropfte ihm von seinen nassen Harren in die Augen, mit müden Fingern wischte er sie in einer fahrigen Bewegung weg. Scham legte sich wie ein Eisenring um seinen Brustkorb und als erste salzige Tränen ihm in die Augen schossen, verbarg er sein Gesicht an Grahams Schulter.

Er hasste es.

Er hasste es, dass er sich gerade überhaupt nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er ständig in Tränen ausbrach und dass er wie ein Kleinkind durch die Gegend getragen werden musste.

Und als ein unkontrollierbarer Schluchzer sich seiner Kehle entrang, wollte er am liebsten einfach im Boden versinken.

„Es ist ok, Junge.“ brummte Graham, der ihn auf dem Bett absetzte und anfing, ihn mit dem Handtuch, in das er eingewickelt war, trockenzurubbeln. Aidan konnte nicht mehr. Er war todmüde und unendlich erschöpft. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er eine derartige Schwäche gespürt, eine, die bis in das Innerste seiner Knochen zu reichen schien. Selbst das Sitzen fiel ihm schwer, immer wieder drohten ihm die Augen einfach zuzufallen und das Verlangen, sie zuzulassen wurde immer größer.

Dean kam hinzu, in der Hand trockene Boxershorts. Grahams Blick fiel darauf und unauffällig zog er sich in den Flur zurück und die Tür hinter sich zu. Aidan war inzwischen sogar zu müde um sich vor dem Bevorstehenden zu schämen. Er wollte einfach nur noch, dass es vorbei war, dass er die Augen endgültig schließen und in die segensreichen Arme eines vergessensschenkenden Schlafes sinken konnte.

„Kannst Du kurz aufstehen? Schaffst Du das?“ fragte Dean, der vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen war, leise.

Aidan nickte automatisch und realisierte erst im Nachhinein, dass das vielleicht gar nicht der Fall war. Doch Dean war schon aufgestanden, umschlang seinen Oberkörper und zog ihn nach oben. Erschrocken hielt sich Aidan an ihm fest und versuchte einen sicheren Stand zu finden, spürte jedoch, wie schon nach Sekunden die Muskeln seiner Oberschenkel vor Anstrengung anfingen zu zittern.

Schwer stützte er sich auf den jungen Neuseeländer und traute sich nicht, loszulassen. Dean spürte das nur zu deutlich.

„Halt Dich einfach fest. Ich mach das schon. Ok?“ Dean schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, Aidans Einverständnis abwartend. Er nickte fast unmerklich, schloß seine Augen und spürte, wie Deans warme Hände sich auf seine Hüften legten, den Gummizug seiner nassen Shorts ergriffen und sie bis auf seine Oberschenkel nach unten streiften. Er half ihm, sich wieder hinzusetzen, legte Aidan eines der Handtücher über den Schoß und hockte sich vor ihm hin um die Shorts endgültig auszuziehen. Dann griff er zu den trockenen, fädelte erst den einen, dann der anderen Fuß hinein und zog sie soweit hoch wie es ging.

Aufmunternd blickte Dean ihm ins Gesicht als er wieder aufstand und die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Na komm, ein letztes mal, dann bist Du erlöst.“

Völlig erschlagen atmete Aidan aus, ergriff die Hände und ließ sich erneut nach oben ziehen. Wieder stütze er sich auf Deans Schultern ab, der zügig aber ordentlich die Boxershorts an ihren vorgesehenen Platz zog. Erleichtert setzte sich der Ire auf das Bett und sank fast ohne sein Zutun mit dem Kopf auf das Kissen. Dean packte seine Füße und hob sie auf’s Bett, las die nassen Shorts auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Aidan schloß die Augen, wurde aber binnen Sekunden wieder wachgerüttelt. Johns Gesicht schwamm in Sicht, der sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und seine Tasche neben das Bett gestellt hatte.

„Hey.“ Er nahm Aidans Handgelenk in seine Hände und maß den Puls, schien mit dem Ergebnis aber nicht zufrieden zu sein. Besorgt kniff er die Lippen zusammen und griff nach dem Stethoskop um Herz und Lunge zu überprüfen. Schließlich maß er erneut die Temperatur und schüttelte nur noch mehr besorgt den Kopf.

„Ich gebe Dir nochmal intravenös Paracetamol und“ er schaute auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk „auch gleich die nächste Dosis Antibiotika. Wenn das nicht bald wirkt und das Fieber etwas sinkt, dann muß ich einen Krankenwagen rufen. Es wäre sonst unverantwortlich, Dich hier zu lassen und nicht in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen.“, fuhr er unbeirrt fort als Aidan protestierend den Mund öffnete.

John legte sich wieder zwei Spritzen zurecht; die Nadel tauchte leicht in die Vene der Armbeuge ein und schon verteilte sich der Chemiecocktail in Aidans Blut. Und endlich ließ man ihn schlafen. Er spürte noch, wie John die Decke über seinen Beinen ausbreitete, dann umfing ihn Finsternis.

 

Alle harrten schweigend aus, atemlos darauf wartend, dass die Medikamente anschlugen. Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten gab John endlich Entwarnung.

„Das Fieber ist auf unter 39° gesunken. Ich werde hierbleiben, nur zur Sicherheit, aber ich denke, dass es jetzt erstmal so bleibt.“ Graham, der neben Dean im Türrahmen gelehnt hatte, schloß erleichtert die Augen, rieb sich müde mit den Händen darüber und gähnte.

„Braucht ihr uns noch…? Ich würde dann nämlich wieder schlafen gehen…“ Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf, klopfte ihm sacht auf den Rücken und ging an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, während McTavish und James nach oben verschwanden. Vorsichtig, um den schlafenden Iren nicht zu wecken, kletterte Dean auf die andere Hälfte des Bettes, während John seine Sachen wieder in seine Tasche packte.

„Ich bin auf der Couch.“, verabschiedete er sich und verließ das Schlafzimmer auf leisen Sohlen.

Dean betrachtete Aidan von der Seite. Er schlief nun tief und fest, den Mund halb geöffnet und in tiefen ruhigen Zügen atmend. Träge drehte er sich auf die Seite, das Gesicht Dean zugewandt und im Schlagschatten der Nachttischlampe kaum zu erkennen. Ein feiner Schweißfilm glänzte an seinen Schläfen und im Nacken, die Haare, noch immer feucht vom Wasser der Dusche klebten am Kopf. Fast ohne sein Zutun hob Dean die Hand und strich sie ihm aus der heißen Stirn; Aidan rührte sich nicht. Eine Weile schaute ihn Dean noch an, doch schließlich langte er ganz vorsichtig über Aidan hinweg zum Nachtlicht und knipste es aus.


	14. Epilog

\- Zwei Wochen später -

„Nun komm schon! Dir kann man ja beim Gehen die Schuhe besohlen!“

Dean grinste den Iren, der japsend versuchte zu ihm aufzuschließen, gutmütig an.

„Beeil Dich, sonst ist der Pudding alle – Du weißt, dass ich ihn liebe!“

Aidan hatte ihn endlich am Eingang des Cateringzelts eingeholt, war aber so außer Atem von dem kurzen Sprint, dass er kein Wort herausbringen konnte und nur hechelnd und schnaufend neben ihm das Zelt betrat. Am Büffet angekommen packte Aidan sich seinen Teller dermaßen randvoll, dass er Mühe hatte alles heil zu seinem Platz zu transportieren, ohne die Hälfte auf dem Weg dorthin zu verlieren.Kaum saß er, begann er auch schon wie ein Irrer diesen riesigen Berg in sich hineinzuschaufeln als ob er halb am Verhungern wäre.

Dean schmunzelte still in sich hinein und ignorierte wohlwollend das leichte Schmatzen auf seiner rechten Seite.

Aidan hatte das Essen bitter nötig. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er deutlich an Gewicht verloren, die schwere Krankheit hatte an seinen Kräften gezehrt und ihn sichtbar abmagern lassen. Es hatte mehrere Tage gedauert, bis die Antibiotika ihre volle Wirkung entfaltet hatten und das Fieber wie auch die Kopfschmerzen zu schwinden begannen. Bis der Appetit zurückgekehrt war, war nochmals eine Woche vergangen, in der Aidan kaum etwas gegessen und nur apathisch im Bett gelegen und die meiste Zeit geschlafen hatte.

Heute war er den ersten Tag wieder am Set und schon jetzt sah man ihm deutlich an, dass er eigentlich schon am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Was er anderen gegenüber natürlich niemals eingestehen würde. Dean überlegte kurz und entschied sich, noch vor dem Ende der Pause kurz ein paar Worte mit PJ zu wechseln. Es würde Aidan sicherlich guttun, eine Stunde zu schlafen.

Oder am besten gleich zwei.

Ihm war es egal, ob der junge Ire auf ihn sauer sein würde, weil er ihn bevormundete, aber dessen Gesundheit war wichtiger. Es hatte ihn mehr geschockt, Aidan so zu sehen, als er sich selbst bisher eingestehen wollte. Er hatte ihn so schnell so sehr ins Herz geschlossen, dass es ihm fast Angst machte.

In den ersten Nächten hatte Dean kaum geschlafen, aus Angst dass es Aidan wieder schlechter gehen würde und er es aber nicht mitbekam. Selbst jetzt, da es ihm definitiv wieder gut ging, schreckte er bei jedem Gähnen, bei jedem sich-über-die-Augen-reiben von Aidan zusammen. Er war da wirklich hypersensibel geworden, das mußte er sich dringendst abgewöhnen.

„Alles ok?“

Dean schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und starrte dem Iren, der ihn neugierig (und immer noch kauend) aus seinen braunen Augen anschaute, ertappt ins Gesicht.

„Ähhh... ja, ja. Alles klar.“

Er wandte sich nun endlich seinem eigenen Essen zu und kaute nachdenklich auf einem Bissen Fleisch herum. Plötzlich mußte er grinsen. Er brauchte PJ gar nicht fragen. Dieser hatte den Dreh-Plan ein wenig angepaßt und nach dem Mittag würden sie die Nachtszene in der Höhle im Nebelgebirge drehen.

Und da schliefen die Zwerge sowieso.

Er würde sich einfach von Richard Thorins Mantel ausleihen, Aidan damit zudecken und die Wärme würde ihr übriges tun. Dann bekam er seinen dringend benötigten Schlaf, der Dreh konnte trotzdem weitergehen und alle waren glücklich. Er grinste Aidan an, der leicht verwirrt aber nichts ahnend unbesorgt zurückgrinste und aß in Ruhe und gelassen auf.

Zwei Stunden später lag er neben dem fest schlafenden Aidan auf seiner Decke und lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein.


End file.
